Friends With Benefits
by liz-loz
Summary: Kurt is a high-flying fashion adviser with an expensive New York flat and a supermodel boyfriend. Blaine is a rough, blunt struggling musician barely living off his wages, but getting LOTS of one thing. How will the two meet and what will become of them?
1. P,P,P,DDMH

_Right!_

_This is my new fic - Friends With Benefits._

_If you've come here from You Do Or You Dalton - hi :D Thanks for sticking by me. If you're new to my stories - hi. Hope you stick around._

_As the name and the rating suggests, this story contains sexual themes. And sex. And quite a lot of bad language. It's a very bad story :D The characterisation of Blaine and Kurt (Blaine in particular) is a lot more blunt, so don't expect much fluff. Do, however, expect a great story :D Haha_

_Enjoy!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Please Please<em> Please<em>, Don't Destroy My House.**

"How could you do this to me?" The coffee table crashed to the floor, taking with it the contents of my portfolio and several mugs of coffee. The porcelain smashed, spreading the dark contents out over the wooden floor.

"Do what? I haven't done anything!" Alejandro looked at me, his eyes fiery with rage,

"LIAR! I know you slept with him!"

"Slept with who?"

"That boy from the photoshoot! The one you were making eyes at the whole day!" My eyes widened.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"_LIAR!_" Suddenly a plate came whizzing in my direction. I ducked and felt it skim the top of my head, hitting the wall behind me with an almighty crash so the pieces bounced against my back.

"Alejandro – I didn't sleep with him! We barely spoke for more than ten minutes!"

"Is that all it takes now? For Kurt Hummel to make his move?" Do you time them every time, _try and set a new record_?"

"Wait – so now I've slept with even _more_ guys?"

"YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!" Another plate flew towards me and this time I rolled out of the way, sticking my hand into the rapidly growing pool of coffee.

"Alejandro calm down! You're going to destroy the whole house!" _That_ was the wrong thing to say.

"I WILL NOT, CALM DOWN, UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I AM!" Suddenly I snapped, jumping to my feet and snatching the plate that once again my boyfriend had been about to throw at me out of his hand.

"_This_!" I said, waving the plate in the air madly. "It's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is you _still_ lying to me when you know how much it hurts! Why do you torture me like this Kurt?"

"_You,_ are crazy." I continued, placing the plate down on the worktop and shaking my head. "Stark, raving, _crazy_…"

"At least I'm not cheating on the one man I'm SUPPOSED to be in love with!"

Right. That was it. I'd hand enough.

"If I'm _cheating_ on you – if I'm _lying_ – then _why_ are you still here?" For a second there was silence. Alejandro looked like he'd just run a marathon, sweat dripping down his face and his normally perfect olive skin tinged with red.

"Fine." Stalking over to the counter he suddenly began opening drawers, emptying the contents into a carrier bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine. Half and half isn't it?" _No way._ He was actually leaving.

"Alejandro this is INSANE!" Rushing over to my boyfriend's side I tried to grab his arm, but he shoved me away roughly. "You can't just randomly take things!"

"FINE. I'll come back for these later." Pushing past me he stormed to the bedroom, where he immediately flung open the closet and began tearing out items of clothes onto the bed.

"Oh my God…" I said to myself, digging my hands into my hair. This was not happening. I hadn't even DONE anything.

"Alejandro."

"I try! I try so hard to make this work! I buy you chocolates and sing you songs and tell you I love you and how do you repay me? By making me feel like shit!"

"Oh, because now I don't feel like shit _at all_." Our conversation had been going on in different rooms – Alejandro emerged with a hastily packed suitcase and began to march towards the door,

"Ale." I called out, using his pet name to get his attention. I watched him spin round and stare at me – the fierce passion in his eyes that (in a different format) had been what had attracted me to him in the first place.

"I can't do this anymore. All the tantrums, the plate smashing, the tears. If you walk out of this door right now that's it. We're over." For a second Alejandro paused – contemplating the thought in his head just as I had. Then, swiftly, he turned round and walked through the door

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet. I looked at the bombsite that was our kitchen – now my kitchen – putting my head in my hands and wiping away the tears until slowly I sank to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sambuca shot. Make it a double."<p>

"Woah, steady on there dude – there's still plenty of time until closing." Switching my gaze briefly to the man sitting next to me I sighed, before picking up the shot, downing it in one and signalling for another. The bar was fairly empty, the sound of some eighties classic playing away softly from the jukebox. It smelt of stale beer and cigarettes.

"Drinking away your feelings?" The man spoke again and this time I turned towards him, the new tiny glass in my hand.

"Something like that."

"Don't worry – I know the feeling." Taking a sip of his own drink – which looked to be whiskey – he smiled, showing off some neatly formed teeth. It was about the only perfect part of him. There was a ragged look to his features – curly black hair that came down past his ears and stubble littering his jaw and upper lip. He was dressed in casual clothing but didn't seem like a bum – just like he wanted to be. There was something about the way he spoke that suggested he'd had an education.

"What happened?" I'd spent so long analysing the man's appearance that I hadn't even realised he'd continued.

"My boyfriend left me." I waited for the eyebrow raise to hit me, the look of disgust on his face as he shifted away from me. All I saw was an understanding look spread across his face,

"Ooh. Ugly?"

"Very ugly. He practically destroyed our whole kitchen."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"Ouch." Grimacing, curly haired man leant forward onto the bar, taking another sip of his drink. I downed my next shot but this time ordered a gin and tonic.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, things hadn't been right for a while, it was bound to happen," I continued, for some reason not caring that I was unloading to a complete stranger.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well, I'm a fashion adviser and I met him at a photoshoot."

"Wait – he's a model?" I blushed.

"Yeah." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my wallet and flicked to the photo I had in there – something I would probably have to replace now. When I showed it to the curly haired man he almost choked.

"Shit man." He said, looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I know. We hit it off and for a while it was amazing – he was very affectionate and had this adorable little accent. But then the jealousy started." I closed my eyes, suddenly thinking back to all the nights Alejandro had come home in tears because he'd seen an email message from a new co-worker or heard me talking to someone on the phone. Now I brought it up it really had happened too much – too much to be healthy.

"He was so protective. Every guy out there, gay or straight, was a threat to him. It was exhausting." Curly haired guy nodded and I sighed, bringing my glass to my lips. "So now it's over. I know I should feel upset, because I did love him, but I don't. I just feel…"

"Relieved?" I nodded, smiling bitterly. "I know exactly how you feel. My last boyfriend kept wanting me to serenade him all the time. Needless to say that didn't last long." For a second I stopped, contemplating his words. He was gay? Well that was unexpected. Not that anything could really be predicted. "Haven't been in a serious relationship since." Curly haired guy continued and I interrupted my inner musings to cock my head to the side.

"_No_ relationships?"

"Yup. Who needs 'em." My eyes widened.

"But what about…" I wondered how to phrase it. "You know…"

"Oh!" He laughed. "Don't worry – I don't have any trouble in _that_ department. You'd be surprised how much actually. Granted most of them are depressed rebounds like yourself – but I'm not too picky." Woah. I didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted. Curly haired guy leant forward onto the bar again, but this time in my direction.

"It's a lot of fun you know." I stuttered.

"What? Sleeping around?"

"No. being free – not having any ties. You should try it sometime." He grinned and I suddenly felt my face flush crimson. There was something about this guy – the way his eyes sparkled and his words were just on the edge of flirting. He was fascinating.

"Um, I'm ok at the moment thanks." I mumbled in reply, desperately trying to contain myself and he laughed, holding up his finger for another drink.

* * *

><p>"What is it you do then?" I asked, wanting to move the conversation on but still keep it going. "Apart from sleep with every lonely gay singleton in New York." Curly haired guy laughed again.<p>

"Well – you are looking at your friendly neighbourhood musician – playing at seedy bars and clubs since 2005." He gestured to himself with a smile and I laughed.

"Are you good?"

"Very. Just wish the rest of the world would see that. Or my agent."

"Don't worry – things will turn around. They always do." Suddenly curly haired man let out a groan, slamming his hand on the bar so I jumped and nearly split my drink.

"_Oh God_. An optimist." I shot him a sarky look.

"What's wrong with seeing the best in things?"

"That's coming from the guy who's sitting in a bar drowning his sorrows in drink because his boyfriend destroyed his kitchen." A laugh escaped from my lips.

"Touché."

"Life sucks, and then you die. That's how it goes. But somehow we still live through it." As curly haired guy took a large swig of his drink with his eyes fixed on me I sighed, before doing the same.

* * *

><p>I don't know how time went so fast in that bar – one minute we'd been fairly sober and the next it was closing time and I was raging.<p>

"Hey guys, I have to close up now." The barman said, tapping me on the hand. I woke up from the half snooze I'd been having and lolled my head to the side.

"What? Is it that time already?" I laughed at the slur in my voice and tried to hold my arm up to look at my watch – suddenly it felt incredibly heavy and I had to use my other arm to hoist it up. When I managed to focus my vision on the face my eyes widened.

"Holy shit! It is! It's closing time!" Suddenly I heard laughing and looked back to see curly haired guy returning from the bathroom. He was pretty drunk too, but not nearly as hammered as me.

"It's closing!" I repeated to him again when he reached us, waving my hand around. "We must have been talking for hours."

"We were. Three and a half hours to be precise. Although the conversation kind of disintegrated after a while." I laughed, a high-pitched girly laugh and the hiccupped. The barman was looking at me worriedly.

"I'll get him a taxi," I heard curly haired man say to him, before putting his arms under my armpits and hoisting me off the chair.

"Stop it! That tickles!" I said in between giggles. We staggered out of the bar and the cold New York air hit me like a wave. A huge shiver ran though me and curly haired man laughed.

"Cold buddy?"

"It's fucking freezing." I tried jumping up and down to keep myself warm but my legs wouldn't hold - curly haired man jerked his arm out to stop me from falling and I laughed.

"Maybe I should drink so much next time." I slurred, looking up at his face, which was glimmering different colours from the streetlights.

"It's ok. You have a low tolerance level. I've seen it before." A taxi pulled up and I was dumped inside of it.

"22nd Street pleeeeease." I said, elongating my words so curly haired man rolled his eyes. I went to shut the door but he stopped me.

"Listen," he said, "I know you're probably not gonna remember this, but I had fun talking to you. We should do it again." Something was produced in front of my face and I flailed around for a couple of seconds before taking it to read.

"Blaine Anderson." I said, looking up triumphantly at him. "Is that your name?"

"No it's my star sign." He smiled, before moving to close the door. "See you later Kurt Hummel."


	2. ACOH,ACOT

**Chapter 2 - A Coffee Over Here, A Coffee Over There...**

The next time Blaine and I met up was three days later. Luckily I had remembered most of the night, and I'd found his card wedged into my jeans pocket when I'd woken up the next morning. I'd called him and we'd arranged to meet up for coffee during my lunch break.

"I thought you said this shop served coffee." Blaine said, looking in disgust at the fancy little menu he held in his hands. "Not pretentiousness with a side order of coffee."

"Hey!" I had to admit, he did rather stick out like a sore thumb – his denim jacket, beige pants and unruly hair getting a few snarky looks from some of the other customers. "This place is good – s'not my fault you don't groom yourself." Blaine laughed, before placing the menu down on the table.

"Well next time I'll take you to a _proper_ coffee shop." He looked at me, smiling, before an even bigger grin spread across my face.

"Next time? Already? Jesus, somebody's keen." I watched the realisation spread across Blaine's face with amusement, before he smacked his heart dramatically, making a few people turn around.

"Nice one. I just got burned by a guy in Armani riding pants." Aha.

"See! I knew you had a taste for fashion! You're not a complete bum!" Jesus – I was on fire today. Blaine laughed, before leaning forward.

"I like you." He said, pointing his finger at me and I smiled.

"Are we going to order then?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I was sipping on my caramel latte, Blaine having gone for a medium drip. We were sitting outside so the cool afternoon air blew through his hair every so often.<p>

"So, how are things with you and Alejandro?" I looked up, surprise across my face. I hadn't expected him to remember any of our bar conversations, or even want to talk about them again.

"What? If you're not going to talk about it with a complete stranger then who are you going to talk about it with?" He had a point. I sighed deeply.

"Well it's definitely over. He's come over to get the rest of his things but always when I've been at work. I haven't seen him."

"You should get the locks changed you know." I flashed him a look of amazement across the table. Blaine shrugged. "What? It's your house. He left you. If he has a key what's to stop him from taking something that isn't his?" I pondered the question.

"Alejandro wouldn't do that."

"Well from what you've told me he seems like a pretty crazy dude. And with crazy people you can never tell." I laughed harshly.

"It just seems a bit petty you know – locking him out." Blaine raise his hands.

"Hey, you don't have to listen to me, it's just my opinion." I took another sip of my drink and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from a guy I just met." Blaine smiled.

"Hey, if I was giving you real advice I'd say ditch the guy and go put yourself out there." He laughed as I raised my eyebrows, fiddling with a stirrer he'd picked up earlier. It was amazing how he managed to make any action look slightly sexual. And why I was thinking about it when I looked at him.

"This is why relationships are pointless." Blaine hadn't yet taken a sip of his drink (if he didn't soon it was definitely going to go cold) but reached forward to the centre of the table for the sugar packets and began emptying them one after another into the mug.

"So what's up with you then?" I asked – trying not to get distracted by the sheer amount of sugar that was going in. Three packets…

"Oh not much. Just looking for work, the same old jazz. Nobody seems to want to hire anyone at the moment." I went to speak (half of me wanted to enquire if he really knew how many packets he'd emptied. We were up to five now) but he held up his hand and made a noise.

"Ah ah! I don't want to hear any of your optimistic bullshit!" He smiled and I scowled back.

"_Fine_. Nobody is ever going to hire you because you suck." The smile turned into a grin – a devilish grin that made his eyes flash and for a split second my heart flutter.

"That's more like it." Finally Blaine finished with the sugar and picked up his drink, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. Immediately he spat it back out into the cup with a look of disgust.

"My God that tastes like shit!" I laughed, downing the last of my drink and shaking my head.

* * *

><p>When I came back into the studio I was immediately cornered by Ashley and Cassandra.<p>

"You rushed off quickly." Cassandra said – her chocolate brown curls bouncing as she flounced over.

"Yeah – doing something important?" I tried to act nonchalant.

"I just went for coffee with a friend." My hand reached out to grab a portfolio and I began flicking through it, but was stopped.

"Was this friend male or female?" Looking up reluctantly I saw Ashley in front of me – her piercing blue eyes searching me knowingly. I blushed.

"Male…" As soon as the word mumbled out of my mouth both girls reacted loudly, slapping the table and gasping.

"_KURT!_" Cassandra hissed, like she was telling me off. "_Already?_ What has it been? Like three days?" Ergh. This wasn't going well.

"It's not like that." I protested – desperately trying to fend off the disapproving looks that were being sent my way. "We're just friends."

"Oh really? And where did you meet – as the 'just friends' convention?" I shot Ashley a sarcastic glance, before realising what I was going to have to say and groaning internally.

"_No_…at a bar the day Alejandro left." Immediately both girls cried out and I put my head on my hands. They had completely the wrong idea.

"Oh my God. I don't know whether to congratulate you or slap you." Cassandra said, suddenly pondering. "What's his name?"

"Blaine." I replied, before remembering they still thought we were together. "But like I TOLD you – we're just friends."

"Yes, because all the best friendships are made just after a break up with alcohol in your system." I sighed in frustration and Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"What did you do on this coffee date then?"

"We just talked. And it wasn't a date."

"About what?"

"Alejandro. He's been giving me advice."

"Don't you think _we'd_ be the better people to ask about that? Seeing as we actually know who he is." Now they both looked put out. Seriously – was I ever going to win?

"Well what he's said so far has been very useful. So I don't care what you say." For a second there was silence and I returned to the portfolio, looking at a wonderful pair of pants I would definitely have to use in my next look. Or buy for myself.

"My God – when Alejandro finds out you've moved on after three days he is going to go _NUTS_." Cassandra mumbled and I snapped.

"_Nothing is going on!_ We are _friends_ having _friendly_ conversations in a _friendly_ atmosphere! I know he doesn't want that sort of thing anyway – it's not his style." They wouldn't get that little in-joke. Cassandra and Ashley seemed slightly shocked at my outburst – for a couple of seconds they looked at each other before daring to speak again.

"Is he hot?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes." I wasn't going to lie.

"Ten bucks says they get it on within three weeks." The girls hi-fived and I groaned, smacking my head against the table.

* * *

><p>When I got home the house seemed eerily quiet. That was one of the worst things about Alejandro leaving – I missed the company. Slinging my bag on the floor I flopped onto the couch, turning on the TV ready to watch an Ugly Betty rerun or something. I was just settling in when my phone buzzed, making me jump.<p>

**We are never going to that place again. Fancy experiencing some real coffee on Thursday? Blaine.**

I sighed. Another coffee date. Jesus – even I was calling it a date now.

"Platonic" I mumbled to myself as I typed back a reply, "completely platonic…"

* * *

><p>I was very confused. When Blaine had texted me the location to meet it hadn't been anywhere near a coffee shop – in fact I was virtually surrounded by high-rise apartment blocks. As I shivered in the cold late afternoon air on a street corner I began to wonder if this was some kind of joke – or, even worse – we were taking to prostitution. (Believe me, the thought had crossed my mind.)<p>

"Fuck." I grumbled to myself angrily, pulling back my coat sleeve to reveal my watch. It was past five. Where the fuck was he?

"Kurt!" Suddenly a voice sounded above me and I turned round to see Blaine's head poking out of a window on the fourth floor, a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell man?" I replied, now annoyed as well as confused. He disappeared from the window and then a minute or so later came out of the main door. Wait – was he wearing _sweatpants_?

"You're late." I said bluntly, ignoring his smile. "And would you mind telling me why I have to pick you up? Does little Blaineykins not like walking on his own?" He laughed and I pulled my coat in closer towards me.

"Sorry about the late thing – got sidetracked. But you're not picking me up." Gesturing back to the door I processed the words for a few seconds.

"Wait – we're having coffee _here_?"

"How else are you going to experience the true inner city beverage?" He grinned and my mouth dropped open slightly.

"Er…ok."

"Shit, it's fucking freezing out here." Blaine commented suddenly, rubbing his bare arms vigorously, "Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>When the elevator doors closed I was silent.<p>

"What's up buddy?" Blaine asked, obviously noticing. I still couldn't believe he was wearing sweatpants and that he'd gone outside in them. "Are you weirded out by this?"

"Oh no." I replied instinctively, before pausing. "Well, maybe a little. I just wasn't expecting it. Do you invite people to yours very often?"

"Nah, not really. Most of the time it's only because I'm about to fuck their brains out – so you should be honoured." He grinned, giving me a nudge and my eyes widened, before the doors opened and we both stepped out.

"Just down here." As I followed him down the corridor I suddenly thought back to what Cassandra and Ashley had said. Should I really be doing this? Did I know Blaine as well as I thought I did? Before I had a chance to think any further though Blaine stopped by a door and turned to me, smiling.

"Welcome to my home."

* * *

><p>The apartment was much smaller than I'd been expecting – about half the size of mine. The kitchen and living room were pretty much one big area, with two rooms going off for the bathroom and bedroom. What made it look perhaps even smaller was the sheer amount of stuff that was in there – posters all over the walls and boxes and bits of furniture dotted everywhere. My first reaction was surprise, then amazement.<p>

"So, this is where the Blainester lives." Blaine said comedically, kicking a box of something out of the way so he could walk over to the kitchen. "What do you think?" Oh God. I was going to have to give my opinion.

"You…have a lot of stuff." I said slowly, before instantly cursing myself. Way to go Kurt.

"Yeah. That's what comes with having big dreams and nowhere to put them. It's probably not as grand as what you're used to, but it's home." Now I felt bad. Walking over to one of the boxes I peered inside and saw a whole stack of whiskey bottles, obviously bought in bulk.

"Jesus." I said, pulling one out and holding it up so Blaine could see what I was looking at. "Someone's a bit of an alcoholic." He laughed.

"I have a buddy that works in transport – he gives me a deal." Ignoring how dodgy that sounded I replaced the bottle and walked over to the couch, which looked like it had seen better days.

"Maybe if you spent less money on 'deals' you wouldn't be so broke." I said. It had meant to be a joke, but sounded more like a judgement. Luckily Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Dude. That's like me telling you to give up scarves or something." Instantly my hand flew up to the cashmere around my neck and I retracted my statement. Sitting down on the couch (which was actually pretty comfortable, although smelt kinda musky) I looked up and saw him coming over with two steaming cups of coffee – to my amazement they were in' I love NY' mugs.

"Another deal?" I asked with a smile and Blaine laughed.

"You bet." He sat down next to be and for a brief moment there was silence. I held my mug in my hand blowing to cool the coffee down and looked at the dark liquid. I hadn't been offered any milk and to be honest was too scared to ask for any, so hoped it wouldn't be that strong. When Blaine took a drink I knew I would have to too, so took in a deep breath and sipped.

* * *

><p>Initially the first thing I got was hot – it was very hot. My tongue was scalded but I forced myself to hold back the cry and swallow the liquid. Fighting against the heat I took in the taste. It was…it was…<p>

"It's cheap isn't it? You think it tastes cheap." I glanced over at Blaine and saw him looking downhearted. Immediately I swallowed.

"No, no, not at all." I replied, thankful that my tongue hadn't swollen and rendered me speechless. "I was going to say it tastes very nice." I wasn't lying. There weren't the sweet extra flavours I was used to, the cream or the froth. It was just plain and simple coffee – and I liked that. A smile spread across Blaine's face.

"See! I knew you didn't need all that expensive crap! This is Walgreen's finest right here!" He tapped his mg proudly and I laughed, taking another sip now the coffee had cooled down some more. It really was nice.

"Just goes to prove that brands are bullshit." Smiling I leant back into the couch, now feeling much more relaxed. It was so easy hanging out with Blaine – I didn't feel any pressure to do certain things, to be a certain person. All the worry I'd felt before seemed stupid – of course he'd invite me to his house and not think anything of it – that's what he did. Blaine was straight up honest, and in the world of New York that was a rare thing.

"Hey," I said suddenly, my eye catching something in the far corner of the room, "is that your guitar?"

"Yeah." Placing his coffee down on another box serving as a table, Blaine walked over and grabbed the instrument, bringing it back with him. This also looked like it had seen better days, but in a rugged old school way.

"Had this baby since I was fourteen." He said, confirming my assumption. I watched him gaze lovingly at it for a couple of seconds, before building up the courage to ask my next question.

"Could you play something?" Immediately he looked up.

"What? A song?"

"Yes, that's generally what you play on guitars." He scowled, holding his hand to his heart like he always did when I mocked him, before bringing the guitar up and tuning it.

"Er yeah, ok. I'll play you one of my songs – you can see the Blaine magic. He grinned, eyes flashing again momentarily, and then began.

_Remember that time,_

_When you wouldn't talk to me,_

_When you wouldn't talk to me, all night._

_Remember that song,_

_and all the words we'd sing._

_Well here's a song I'd sing, all right._

_Remember that way,_

_When you'd never lie to me,_

_'cause you'd never lie to me, no way._

_You could be faking it._

_My god, don't be like that,_

_I don't like the way you act around me._

_So baby, come on, come on._

_Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, there you go again,_

_You were never my friend, you were never my lover._

_Remember that night,_

_When I saw you standing there,_

_Dark eyes, dark hair, it's just you._

_Remember the way,_

_You were way out of line,_

_I was way out of time, for you._

_And I got your number, right next to your name._

_But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough._

_That I got your word, I know, that it's all ok._

_Trying to forget, your kind of..._

_So baby, come on, come on._

_Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, there you go again,_

_You were never my friend, you were never my lover._

_I know you could be better,_

_You don't have to waste my time,_

_It's not like I need you more than I need me,_

_And, I know that you want it_

_Trying to get you on it,_

_Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it._

_Tell me what your convictions, the promises you keep,_

_I've got a proposition, and friction that you need._

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to._

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to._

_So baby, come on, come on._

_Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten,_

_Sorry did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, this is the end._

_You were never friend, you were never my, you were never my lover._

* * *

><p>When the song finished I sat there open mouthed. I'd believed him when he'd said he was good, expected him to be. But not THAT good.<p>

"Soooo…" Blaine said, trying to gauge my reaction, "did you like it?"

"That was fantastic." I said once I'd regained control of my mouth, "amazing. I had no idea you wrote songs."

"Yeah, I have a couple but I don't really play them that much – the public want to hear covers."

"Well you should." Suddenly a whole new side of Blaine opened up to me – a side I'd never expected to see. I was desperate to know more.

"Tell me more about yourself." The words blurted out before I'd even had time to think about them – Blaine stopped looking pleased and instead seemed unsure.

"Woah," he said, "when did we go from private concert to interrogation session?" I paused briefly, thinking about how to phrase my next words.

"Well, I've told you all about me – what do I know about you?"

"That I sleep around a lot?" His reluctance to co-operate only enflamed my curiosity more.

"No you idiot. Other stuff. Where are you from?" As he realised he was going to have to give in Blaine sighed, resting his guitar on his lap.

"Ohio." Hmm…

"Really? Which part?" Another sigh.

"Westerville." No, freakin, way.

"Get out!" I exclaimed, making him lurch back in surprise, "I'm from Lima! We're like two hours from each other!" This was amazing. Blaine didn't seem half as excited about this new information as I did, but I didn't care.

"What school did you go to?" Suddenly he stopped. I'd reached his limit.

"Um…" I could see the awkwardness in his expression but for some reason still wanted to push.

"Oh come on, it's only a school. I might have heard of it." Blaine looked at me, hope in his eyes that I would change the subject and leave him be, before sighing deeply again.

"Dalton." The word barely came out. When they did however my reaction was instantaneous.

"DALTON!" I exclaimed. "You went to _Dalton_? But that's like…" realization hit "I knew it! I knew you'd had an education!"

"Wow, ten dork points to you." Standing up and walking over to the kitchen Blaine seemed angry – it was clear I'd upset him.

"I'm sorry." I said, suddenly feeling bad. "I just knew there was more to you than you make out."

"Well congratulations." He began washing up his empty coffee mug and I leant back in my chair, processing what I'd just found out. Blaine had gone to Dalton. Dalton was a private school – one of the top ones in Ohio.

"But if you went to Dalton – why are you so…?" Blaine dropped the mug, the sound of it smashing in the sink echoing around the apartment. Bingo.

* * *

><p>"Oh God Blaine I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." As I began to apologise Blaine placed his hands either side of the sink and hung his head. "I should go." I stood up hurriedly, cursing my big mouth, but suddenly saw a hand raise up and stop me. I froze.<p>

"No." Blaine righted himself. "You've come this far, I might as well tell you the whole story. Otherwise that wannabe Sherlock Holmes brain of yours might come up with some worse theories." He walked past me to sit on the sofa and for a moment I wondered if he was being serious. Then I received another glare and gingerly followed.

"My parents were reasonable people." Blaine began before I'd even sat down properly – obviously wanting to get this done as quick as possible. "Reasonable, tolerant people. When they found out I was gay, when I was about fifteen, they were shocked. Shocked but supportive. I'd been getting a bit of abuse for it at my old school so they had a look around and found Dalton – which has a strict no bullying policy. So that was that. They sent me there, not caring about the cost. And that was where I found show choir."

"Ooh!" I hadn't wanted to interrupt his flow but the exclamation had escaped involuntarily. "I did show choir too!" Blaine glared at me and I shut up.

"I _loved_ it there. Everyone was so friendly, I was popular, they made me one of the chief soloists. My parents came to every show. Every one. I was the happiest I'd ever been. Then senior finals came." I watched his posture shift uncomfortably, realising that this was the thing he was scared to talk about.

"I wanted to go to NYU, studying performing arts, end up on Broadway. My parent's didn't. Towards the end of the year they started suggesting economics schools to me – the route my father had taken. At first I thought they were joking, but then I realised they were deadly serious. They'd never been supporting me at Dalton – just keeping me happy. They thought show choir was a phase. As phase I would get over just like I would get over being gay. Obviously I fought – I told them I was serious too and performing was what I wanted to do. They just laughed at me and said I was being silly. Eventually I got so scared of disappointing them that I relented. I passed the exams and went to economics school." Blaine's hands were wringing against each other – I went to say something but he suddenly continued.

"The school sucked. The safety blanket of Dalton was gone and I was miserable. I could do economics but every day I knew I'd made the wrong decision – done what my parents wanted instead of what I wanted. One day I arranged to meet with my Father. I told him I wanted to leave, that I was going to follow my dream and wanted their support. My father turned to me and he said," suddenly Blaine turned to face me, holding his finger in the air and looking me straight in the eye. "'Son, if you do this, if you disregard everything your mother and I have done to make you a normal, respectable human being, then you will have nothing more from us'. So I dropped out and they cut me out. Of everything."

"What?" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing. "_Everything_?"

"MY inheritance, their will – my father tried to get my name removed from the family records but mother wouldn't let him. I've heard nothing from them since that day. I don't even know if they're still alive." Silence descended across the room. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God." I mumbled, my mouth half open in shock. "How could they do that?"

"No idea. They're the spawn of Satan? Who knows. All I know is that I've been here ever since, living off scraps."

"But that's good." I replied, trying desperately to find a positive. "You're following your dream!"

"HAH!" Blaine laughed, a harsh bark that made me jump. "I traded the love of my family for minimum wage, drinking my feelings away and living in this shithole!" He pushed his guitar off the sofa, sending it clattering to the floor and I grabbed hold of his hand, yanking him towards me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, forcing him to look at me. "This is NOT a shithole! Don't _ever_ be ashamed of doing what you want – isn't that what you told me? No ties – nobody holding you down? You are living your _dream_, and one day it will come true." For a second we stared at each other – both of us breathing loudly from the adrenaline. Then Blaine looked down. I realised my hand was still tightly gripping onto his and removed it quickly, feeling a blush colour my cheeks.

"See?" I said pointedly, trying to hide my embarrassment, "sometimes that optimistic bullshit can do good." Blaine smiled, leaning back into the sofa and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Thanks." He said quietly. For a while there was silence, both of us coming to terms with what had just happened. Blaine was human. It seemed hard to believe, but he was.

"Hey. Do you wanna go smoke some shisha or something?" He asked, suddenly jumping to his feet and scratching the back of his neck. I smiled, leaning back into my chair.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p><em>P.S. I don't own Stutter by Darren Criss :D<em>


	3. TNGO,IS

_To celebrate the holy day of Glee - another chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - There's Nothing Going On, I Swear<strong>

After the developments in his house, a new bond was formed between Blaine and I. We still kept meeting up, but there seemed more of an equality to the relationship, instead of me just following him blithely around. I also took his advice and changed the locks on my house. Alejandro hadn't visited me for a while and didn't try afterwards either. Life was looking up.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I still cannot believe you live here." Blaine stared around my apartment in amazement, whilst I laid down our cups of coffee on the table in the centre of the room. He'd been even more shocked when I'd first taken him into the building, but was now gradually getting used to it.<p>

"You must be freakin loaded!" I laughed, sitting down next to him and picking up my cup.

"Well not quite 'loaded'. But comfortable, yes."

"What exactly is it you do again?"

"Um, I advise people on fashion. It's mainly just selecting the right outfits for collections at photo shoots. The ones that will show the designs off the their best advantage. But occasionally I get private clients." Blaine snorted.

"Private clients? That makes you sound like some sort of rent boy."

"Well I guess I am," I replied with a grin. "A rent boy for fashion." My friend laughed and I took a sip of my drink, before suddenly remembering why I'd invited him here.

"Oh! Speaking of that!" Blaine looked at me warily, wondering how talk of rent boys could relate to him. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh please don't try and offer me a job." He said sarcastically, "I enjoy whoring myself out thanks."

"No you idiot!" My hand darted out and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "_Listen_. I was talking to one of my friends who owns a chain of bars and I told him you were looking for work. He said he's been searching for a new singer to perform in some of his venues and has set you up an interview for the job. How does that sound?" Blaine's mouth dropped open, his hand gripping my shoulder and I smiled, glad that for once, I had shocked him.

"Holy crap! Are you serious?"

"Yup. There are other applicants so it's not guaranteed. But it's a start."

"Oh my God thank you so much!" Unexpectedly I felt myself being drawn into a hug – I squirmed but Blaine ignored me, a huge grin on his face. "You are a LEGEND!"

"No problem." I replied with a smile. Blaine was about to say something else when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh." I said, confusion gracing my features. "One second." Placing my coffee back on the coaster I left Blaine in the living room and walked to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone else…

* * *

><p>Opening the door I got ready to perform my 'no sorry no sales calls please' speech, before stopping.<p>

"You changed the locks?" Alejandro seemed mad – he was dressed casually with shorts and flip flops on and a headband tying his hair back, but his face was balled up in frustration.

"Yes." I replied plainly, not wanting to get into another argument. Now I'd had time to think about it it really had been a good idea.

"Are you _trying_ to block me out completely?"

"You don't live here Alejandro – it's not blocking you out it's keeping my belongings safe." Suddenly I noticed the darker tone of his skin, that his chest had been waxed. "Hey – have you been on holiday?"

"Yeah." Now it was Alejandro's turn to be nonchalant. He tried to push past me to get inside but I blocked his path.

"With _what_ money?"

"I got a new job."

"Oh yeah? _Where_?"

"Calvin Klein."

"Like I believe that." My ex boyfriend scowled and tried to get past me again. It was then I realised I really did not want him entering his house at all.

"Um Alejandro." I backtracked suddenly, grabbing hold of his arm so he looked at me. "We need to talk about this. Sort some things out."

"You can talk to me while I get the last of my things." He replied gruffly, his mood not having improved.

"No!" I exclaimed as he tried once again to get past, my grip tightening on his arm. "Let's go out for coffee, my shout." I smiled but my panic was beginning to show through. Alejandro stared at me for a couple of seconds, before slowly the realization I'd been dreading spread across his face.

"You're hiding something." He said, like he'd just solved a crossword puzzle, "you're hiding something! What is it?" He stepped forward and I had to put my whole body in the way to stop him. We tustled in the door for several seconds, me pleading for him to stop, before eventually his superior strength won over and he burst into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" I tried to call out in warning, but my voice was weak from the strain of fighting. Alejandro stalked into the living room, eyes darting about like he was searching for booby traps and to my horror, Blaine thought he was me.<p>

"Kurt seriously you gotta-" He began to say, before everything was cut off by the ear splitting shriek that filled the apartment.

"YOU!" I heard a crash and rushed into the room to see my coffee table had been upended in order for Alejandro to reach Blaine, who he was currently strangling.

"ALEJANDRO!" I screamed, my voice having thankfully returned at the crucial moment. I launched myself at him to pry his hands away to my relief he stopped, but only to hurl another assault at me.

'I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! AND WITH THIS _TRAMP!_" He pointed accusationally at Blaine, who was still gasping for breath, holding his throat. I don't know whether he felt insulted about being called a tramp or not, but he didn't show it.

"ALEJANDRO!" I shouted back, grabbing hold of him to stop him moving. "Blaine is NOT my boyfriend!"

"What? Is he your fuck buddy or something? Got too many guys on the go to tie you down?" His words spat in my face as he squirmed around in my grip like a little child. Oh my God. How had I coped with this for three years?

"You are being ridiculous." I said plainly, trying to calm the situation down.

"I am going to kill him." Suddenly I noticed Blaine had stood up – I gave him a look to stay away but he ignored me, stepping forward.

"Hey, dude…" He said warily. Alejandro spun round, his teeth bared.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He lunged out but I managed to keep a hold and pull him back. Blaine had jumped away but still didn't leave.

"Seriously dude chill out. There's nothing going on between me and Kurt."

"Like hell there is." This wasn't going to work. I pleaded with Blaine for him to leave, but he ignored me.

"I mean seriously? Me and him?" He pointed between us, a look of bemusement on his face. Alejandro stopped struggling. "You really think so?"

"Well...um..." Oh my God, this was working.

"I came here for fashion advice," Blaine continued, "which to be honest, I kind of need." He motioned to his shabby outfit and I nearly laughed. "If we were fucking I would let you know." For a second I wondered if he's blown it with that last sentence, but Alejandro didn't react. He righted himself properly, shaking off my hold in disgust, before brushing himself down.

"See? I tried to tell you - he's a client!" I couldn't resist saying my piece - especially as for once in my life I'd properly proved him wrong. My ex boyfriend scowled back at me.

"I'll come back later" he said gruffly, before turning round and leaving.

* * *

><p>I waited until I heard the door close before moving, wanting to be sure there were no unwanted surprises. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and Blaine laughed.<p>

"Holy shit." He said. "That guy is CRAZY." I joined in.

"I know."

"How on earth did you put up with him?"

"I have no idea. Sory about the strangling thing." I waved my hand in the direction of his neck and he smiled, reaching up to feel it.

"S'ok. I'm used to it. He was incredibly hot though."

"Yup."

"Mentally insane, but hot." I laughed again.

"Thanks for dealing with him. I don't know how you managed it." Blaine smiled, running his hands through his hair,

"Well it wasn't that hard. I just told him the truth." Suddenly I stopped. I glanced at him, wondering if he'd noticed. "Because there is nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"Oh yeah, of course." I tried to make my reply as casual as possible, but there was a feeling in my gut. A sickly feeling.

"It's a good job he hadn't met me before though, otherwise we'd have been in reeeeal trouble." Blaine continued with a laugh. "If I'd met him before I probably would have come onto him." I laughed, but again the motion now felt fake.

"You should probably go." I said quietly. "In case he comes back."

"Oh, ok, yeah." Blaine picked up his guitar, giving me a wave goodbye before showing himself out. I stood silently, staring at the carpet and wondering how I was going to get rid of yet more coffee stains.

* * *

><p>"Alejandro came over." The weekend had passed and I was back at work. Cassandra and Ashley were sitting round me picking at their salads, but their ears pricked when they heard my words and they leant forward eagerly.<p>

"Really?"

"When?"

"Friday night." I felt like I was retelling an episode of a soap opera every time my life came up in conversation.

"Was he mad about the locks?" I nodded.

"Yup. Very mad. Which is stupid, beause it's not his house anymore. And I'm pretty sure he went on holiday using my money." The girls gasped.

"That bitch!"

"I know." I took a bite from my wrap and chewed thoughtfully.

"Did you let him inside?" Now things got interesting.

"Well..." I said, prolonging the spectacle, "...he kind of barged in."

"What? Why?"

"Blaine was there." Both girls screamed simultaneously. A few people around us turned to flash us looks and I laughed.

"Oh, my God!" Cassandra exclaimed, looking like she'd just found out Colin Firth was gay, "what happened?" I leant back in my chair.

"Well Alejandro went nuts, started trashing the house again. Blaine had to calm him down."

"Wait - _Blaine_ calmed him down?" Ashley seemed confused.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know how he did it."

"So there wasn't a fight?"

"Not really. Blaine said there was nothing going on and he believed him." Suddenly the sickly feeling I'd felt in my gut that night returned. I shifted uncomfortable and tried to hide it with a cough.

"Kurt..." Cassandra eyed me suspiciously but I faked a smile, biting into my wrap again.

"You wanted it to happen didn't you?" Suddenly Ashley spoke out. I turned to face her and saw her looking at me knowingly.

"Wanted what to happen?"

"You wanted them to fight." Oh shit.

"Of course not." I put my years with the drama department to good use, laughing as convincingly as I could. Lauren ignored me, lost in her own theory.

"Because if they fought...then there was something there. You wanted there to be something there! With you and Blaine!"

"You like Blaine!" Cassandra finally cottoned on and both girls stared at me excitedly, holding hands. Oh shit. This is now what I had wanted.

"Don't be stupid." I said after a long pause, in which I had been wondering whether or not to run away. "Blaine and I are just friends."

"Bull. Shit. You spend less time with us and we work with you."

"That's not true."

"Why do you hang out with him then?" Ashley asked, leaning forward, her eyes questioning. "If you don't 'like' him, then why do you hang out?"

"Well that's easy." I replied immediately, before stopping myself. Why did I hang out with Blaine? Obviously he was another gay guy - we were in the same situation. Well, almost the same. He was funny - I liked his wit and the way he spoke his mind without even thinking about it. He was just fun to be around.

"He's a great guy." I replied, realising how lame I sounded and cursing myself inwardly. "And I can talk to him about stuff. Guy stuff." The girls snorted.

"_Guy stuff_?" Cassandra replied, stifling her laughter. "What exactly does that entail?"

"Stuff that guys talk about. Like...other guys." The girls laughed again and I sulked, folding my arms and turning away.

"Hey," Ashley added, putting her hand on my shoulder, which I tried to shrug away, "it's ok. I talk to Cass about other girls all the time." More giggles. Now they were just taking the piss.

"Shut up." I snapped, even though I knew they had a point. "I just like hanging out with Blaine ok? He's honest - he doesn't talk bullcrap like most of the people in the world do. He doesn't judge me." At this the girls finally stopped teasing, giving me sympathetic looks.

"Aww, we're sorry." Cassandra said, trying to prise my arms apart, which I eventually let her do. "If you do like him though, maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"Yeah, you might even get a hot date out of it."

"You're only saying that because you put bets on us hooking up." I mumbled. The girls looked at each other for a second, before bursting into giggles again and I gave them both a shove.


	4. WTTOCDTHIPI

**Chapter 4 - Well That Turned Out Completely Different To How I Planned It...**

The rest of the day was odd. I found myself, mislaying things, making weird mistakes, things I wouldn't normally do. Luckily Cassandra and Ashley weren't around to point them out and make fun of me, but I noticed them. I couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Maybe I_ did_ like him. I mean, there was that fluttering I got in my chest occasionally when he looked at me in the right way. But I'd just figured that was because he was a flirt. Blaine spoke to me the same way her spoke to every guy. But that didn't mean he waned to fuck me.

Eventually it got to the point where I couldn't ignore it anymore. I arrived back at my apartment at the end of the day resolved in my decision. I would ring Blaine and tell him how I felt. See if anything was there. He was honest enough to tell me, and Ashley was right. I could end up with a hot date.

* * *

><p>Dumping my bags on the floor I flopped onto the sofa and got another episode of Ugly Betty ready to watch, incase I needed some cheering up. I was about to pick up my phone and begin the long dithering process of hovering over Blaine's number when suddenly it rang. I almost jumped out of my seat and I hand to lunge my hand out to catch the Blackberry as it temporarily flew through the air. Glancing at the screen my heart lurched.<p>

**Calling - Blaine**

He was calling me? Was this fate? Or was this some kind of cruel twist? For a second my hands didn't know what to do - Blaine didn't know what time I finished work so I could ignore it - but then it would seem weird if I called back. Eventually I gave myself a slap on the cheek. _Grow some balls Kurt_. I pressed the answer button on my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kuuurt." Wow. That hadn't been the response I'd been expecting. Blaine sounded slurred - he sounded drunk.

"Blaine?" I replied, now slightly concerned and more than a little confused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he replied. He was definitely drunk. "I'm absolutely fine and_ fucking_ dandy."

"What's going on?" I asked again. Why was Blaine drunk calling me?

"My life is shit." Now I was really worried.

"Blaine what's wrong?"

"It's like I try, so hhhhard, for something, and thennn I just get slappppped back down to the ground again."

"Blaine, please tell me what's happened because you're scaring me." I tried to sound calm, but didn't know how convincing I sounded. Not that Blaine would be able to tell.

"I didn't get the job." Oh. Now it all made sense. I'd completely forgotten about his interview today - the one I had set up. I'd been meaning to wish him good luck, but had been caught up in my own problems. Fuck.

"Oh, I'm sorry." God, that was the lamest reply ever. I immediately cursed myself, but Blaine wasn't listening anyway.

"I 'wasn't quite right'" He mocked, putting on a posh accent that sounded weird with his slurred voice. "Just because I didn't put on a fucking ssssuit and dress up like all those other little prickssss with their slicked back hair and fancyyy busssiness cards." Shit. He really was upset about this. I should have prepped him before the interview, at least bought him some new clothes. He'd probably gone in his sweatpants.

"There will be other jobs." I replied, wishing I had better things to say than lame comiserations 101.

"Will there? What's the point? When everyone is a pricccck! A fucking pricccck in a ssssuit. I'm just a loooser. A fucking looooser. I should just die." At this my whole body froze. Blaine never lied. He generally meant what he said.

"Blaine shut up. You're drunk, you're talking crap." I said, my voice wavering. I was trying to sound defiant but struggling.

"No." He replied "Maybe, for the first fuckkkking time in my life I'm not talking bullshitt." There was laughter. Drunken laughter. "Maybe I should justttt take these pills right now." Right, that was it.

"Blaine." I said, this time much more forceful. "Stay _exactly_ where you are. Don't touch _anything_. I'm coming over."

"Do you wanna die too? I might be gone by the time you get here."

"BLAINE!" I grabbed my car keys as quickly as I could, rushing towards the door and hurriedly putting my shoes on. "DO NOT TAKE THE PILLS! I'm five minutes away." Opening the door, I ran into the hallway and slammed it behind me.

* * *

><p>The traffic seemed to be moving at a snails pace. I'd had to end my call to Blaine for safety reasons, but I was shitting myself. We hardly knew each other. Would he listen to me? Or would I find him dead when I reached his apartment? Shit. I beeped my horn at some poor driver who was actually doing the speed limit and smiled as he swore at me when I went past. Sorry dude. Something a little more important going on here...<p>

* * *

><p>When I finally reached Blaine's apartment block I parked the car on double yellow lines, not even caring, and shot up to the switchboard. My finger jammed Blaine's button repeatedly, screaming at him to open the door even though he probably couldn't hear me. Thankfully someone else must have realised, because the buzzer sounded and I rushed inside. Shit shit shit. The lift felt like it was broken, but eventually it reached the correct floor and I practically fell against Blaine's door when I arrived at it.<p>

"Blaine!" I shouted, banging on the wood with my fists. Maybe I was too late, maybe he was already unconscious. "BLAINE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

The door opened slowly.

Blaine stood in front of me, hair matted and a drunken smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt." Immediately I rushed in, grabbing hold of him and prising his eyes open wide with my fingers.

"Hey!" My friend shoved me off violently, looking annoyed. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you overdosed!" I shouted back. Jesus. "Where are the pills?"

"What pills?" I grit my teeth, trying not to punch him.

"Oh you ASSHOLE!" Storming past him into the apartment I noticed several empty drink bottles scattered around the floor, some of their contents split on the worn carpet. I then spotted three jars of pills on top of a box and headed straight towards them. They were only paracetemol, bought in bulk, but I wasn't taking any chances. Storming back over to the kitchen, I opened the jars and poured them into the bin.

"NO!" Blaine ran over to me, grabbing hold of my hand and trying to stop the last few pills from falling into the putrid stench. I pushed him away and sighed in relief as the bin fell closed.

"What the hell man?" My head flashed round to look at my friend.

"I just fucking saved your life you prick. So you can shut the hell up." Blaine raised his hands in the air, not able to keep them fully steady.

"Woah duuuuude." He said, his voice still very slurred. "Sorry anal police." Jesus. Why had I even bothered.

* * *

><p>"Sit down." To my surprise, Blaine obeyed my order, slumping down on the couch. I sat down next to him and wondered what to do next. He was a mess. Even more of a mess than normal. His breath stunk of alcohol and his face was pale and tired. "What the hell have you done..." I murmured to myself.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Blaine suddenly said, apparently forgetting that he was angry with me, "want a drink?" His hand fumbled around for a half full glass of drink but I immediately snatched it from him, making him cry out.

"Ah ah. No more drink for you." I said firmly, feeling rather like a school teacher. I went to stand up, heading towards the sink, but Blaine gripped hold of me.

"NO!" He shouted, making me jump. "YOU CAN'T WASTE GOOD SCOTCH!"

"Good scotch?" I replied, glancing down at the yellowy liquid. Blaine faltered.

"You can't waste scotch!" I laughed, trying to get up again. "If you throw that away I will punch you in the face." For God's sake. I sighed loudly.

"Fine." Blaine smiled, reaching his hand back out, but I held the glass away from him, "I'll drink it." Letting the glass swing briefly between my fingers I brought it up to my lips, closed my eyes, and downed it in one. Argh. It burned. "Ergh." When I opened my eyes Blaine had let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes closed and a slight bit of dribble moving slowly down his chin.

"Blaine." Shaking him awake, he pushed me away feebly, but I persisted. I presumed he hadn't taken any pills, but I couldn't be sure. "You need to stay awake."

"Fucccck off." I laughed, before shaking him again. This time Blaine opened his eyes, glancing at me blearily. "Why are you here?"

"Because you called me saying you were gonna kill yourself. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't answer that?"

"I wouldn't have killed myself."

"You're an idiot. Where did you get those pills from anyway?"

"A friend." Oh yes. Why had I even bothered to ask. As I scowled Blaine leant forward, obviously looking around for another scotch bottle. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Blaine, are you deaf? NO MORE DRINK."

"Shut up, I'll drink if I want to." He went to grab a nearby bottle but completely missed, losing his balance and falling into my lap. I laughed, waiting for him to get back up, but he didn't seem to have the energy, so I let him lie there. Gazing him down at him sprawled across me, my fingers absentmindedly began to play with his hair.

"You're an idiot – you know that? You're a fucking idiot." Blaine smiled.

"You know you love it." I shoved him lightly and he closed his eyes again, but not to go to sleep. My eyes traced the faint veins on his eyelids and his long lashes that almost touched his face. For a while there was silence, until suddenly he spoke again.

"You know what I normally do when I feel like this?"

"Apart from try and kill yourself?" Blaine ignored my retort, shifting so his eyes we facing upwards at me but were still closed.

"I have sex."

* * *

><p>I froze. Blaine didn't move a muscle, didn't make any indication that his words were anything other than a random statement. A random drunken statement. He was drunk remember Kurt. And come to think of it, I was a little tipsy too. That scotch had rather gone to my head, and everything seemed a little more hazy. I looked down at my hand, which was still playing with Blaine's hair, and realised how soft it felt, how the curls sprung back once I ran my fingers through them and the small sigh that escaped from my friend's mouth every time I touched his scalp. Taking a slow breath in I let my hand travel slowly down to Blaine's face, running along his jaw and feeling the rough texture of his stubble. It felt nice. Really nice. As soon as he felt the touch my friend's eyes immediately flicked open. I was fixed with a stare, an intense stare despite the drunken state we were both in. And then somehow, our lips met.<p>

* * *

><p>It was like starting at car at a hundred miles and hour. Immediately I felt a rush of adrenaline coarse through me, so my heart stuttered and began to beat at lightening speed. Blaine responded in a similar way, shifting his arms so he could push himself up towards me, his lips suddenly fierce and full of desire. He was an amazing kisser, even in the state he was, and it wasn't long before I felt his tongue flick against my teeth – sloppy but insistent. I immediately relented and the sensation I got afterwards made me let out a loud groan.<p>

Kissing forcefully and passionately now, Blaine pushed himself up so we were both upright, wedging his hands into the hair on the back of my head and pressing his chest into mine. He then began to turn so he was on his knees and pushed me down onto the couch, falling down on top of me so I groaned out again. I could already feel myself getting hard – something I should have been ashamed of, but wasn't at all. This was turning me on, _big time_. Blaine's hands began to explore, strong insistent hands that knew exactly what to do, and he let out some of his own groans as I bucked up against him. Wait – was he hard too? Wow. That was…that was awesome. As he transferred his kisses to my neck I ran my hands down his chest, suddenly wanting very much to feel the skin underneath. My fingers reached the bottom of his shirt and Blaine responded, breaking away momentarily so I could pull it off in one swift motion. Jesus. He was hot. I didn't have much time for looking though, as he returned to my neck, now beginning to suck so I groaned again and got even harder. His hands fiddled with my shirt and we managed to get it off together – I grabbed hold of his ass and just rocked against it a few times before moving my attention to his belt and beginning to undo it.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon we were both in our underwear. I was now desperate for friction and was grinding myself up against Blaine, not caring about the sounds I was making or that we were supposed to be friends, just friends, only friends. Blaine was moaning back, the hickey on my neck now a bruising purple, and slowly he pulled off my briefs, doing the same with his. There was a silence as we looked at each other, sprawled across the couch, our clothes strewn all over the floor. Blaine let go of me and held his hand up to his face, licking all the way up it from his palm to the tips of his fingers and then sucking four of them into his mouth so I groaned with desire. As they were slowly removed I shuffled closer towards him, the need filling up every pore of my body and driving me crazy. I wanted this. I wanted him. Blaine kissed me forcefully one final time before grabbing my feet and pulling them onto his shoulders, spreading my legs wide.<p>

"Kurt Hummel," He breathed, eyes dark and blown with lust, lips swollen and his body naked and sweaty with desire, "get ready for the best fuck of your life."


	5. TMATHANB

**Chapter 5 - The Morning After The Highly Awkward Night Before**

Everything was hazy. I let my eyes flutter open, my energy levels almost too low to keep them like that. There was a faint hum echoing around the room that sounded like a dodgy radiator – something I would have to ring my plumber about and get sorted later.

It was then I realised that I wasn't in my own house.

I turned to my right. Blaine was squished up against me, his nose pressed against my shoulder and his arm hanging over the back of the couch. We were both completely butt naked.

* * *

><p>Oh my God. Oh my God. We'd had sex. We'd had sex right here, on the couch. We hadn't even made it to the bed. I could feel the sticky residue of come all over my chest and glancing at Blaine realised it was all over him too. Jesus Christ.<p>

Immediately I tried to come up with a plan of action. Thankfully it looked like my friend was still asleep – not even my gasp of realisation had seemed to wake him. There was no way I could stay and face the humiliation of post one night stand chatter, so I instantly began scouting out my clothes on the floor. They were everywhere, How eager had we been? Obviously very. Once I'd figured out a route to everything I began the painfully slow process of removing myself from the couch. There wasn't much room so we were literally pressed together – I prised a hand off my thigh and dropped it gently onto Blaine's – rolling myself away inch by inch until finally my foot touched the ground and I could lever myself upright. Blaine looked rather funny by himself on the couch but I didn't waste any time staring, grabbing hold of my shirt and pulling it on. I couldn't find my briefs anywhere so decided to leave them behind and yanked my trousers over my ankles. In the circumstances, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. When I was fully dressed I ran my hands through my hair, knowing I probably looked a state, picked up my car keys from the table nearby, and began to tiptoe out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" I froze. I'd almost made it to the door, my hand hovering over the handle in anticipation. I thought I'd made it. For a couple of seconds I stayed quiet, hoping my ears had imagined it, but then I heard movement and slowly turned my head. Blaine was looking at me – a wide grin on his face. My heart sank.<p>

"Umm…" I tried to come up with a reply but my brain failed me. My friend's grin grew bigger and he shifted so he was leaning over the back of the couch, his chin resting on his hands.

"Were you trying to toot it and boot it?"

"What? No!" I stuttered, mainly down to Blaine's phrasing but also out of nerves. "I was just…it was awkward…" He laughed.

"We had sex. What's awkward about that." Oh Lord. So many things… For a brief second my mind went back to the hazy memories of the night before. Blaine's fingers stretching me hard and fast, then the groan as he slammed inside, the slap of skin on skin… Yep, _definitely_ awkward.

"Wait, were you awake this whole time?" Suddenly my mind tracked to another detail, my eyes widening. Blaine grinned again.

"Maybe." Shit. So he'd seen my freak out. "Sleeping around means a lot of waking up early and creeping out. Even I had been asleep though you would have woken me, You were terrible." I wasn't sure whether to scowl or be impressed. My hand was still hovering by the door and the desire to open it and run was pretty intense. It was only when Blaine leaned back over the couch and scooped up something off the floor, holding it up on one of his fingers next to his face that I stopped thinking about it.

"And you forgot something." Striding briskly over I snatched my briefs away and he chuckled, stretching out on the couch lazily.

"Ok, I'm going now. Sorry." Grumbling under my breath about how I would never drink scotch again I was about to set back off towards the door, when I felt a hand grab hold of my wrist lightly.

"Hey. Stay." I paused. This hadn't been the reaction I'd been expecting, at all. Even if Blaine had enjoyed our night together (and I _certainly_ had) surely I was just like every one of his other conquests. I only lasted one night, I looked back at his face, trying to search for any sarcasm, laughter. There was nothing.

"How are you…how are you so normal about this?" I began, moving to sit down on the arm of the couch, but releasing myself from Blaine's grip and not touching any other part of his body. "I mean…we're friends."

"Yeah, course we are. But you're hot, I'm hot – it was bound to happen sometime." My eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"Oh come on! It's simple mathematics. I'd actually been trying to get it to happen for a while – but this way was fine." Blaine smirked, lifting his hands up so he could rest his head against them and I stared back at him, open-mouthed. He found me hot? Since when?

"Umm…" My brain stumbled for words again, trying not to let my eyes rest on his naked body, which was still beautifully displayed in front of me. Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"You did, like it right?" Immediately I nodded.

"Of course! I mean…it was great." Amazing, phenomenal. The best sex I'd ever had. "Did you?"

"Well duh. Best fuck I've ever had." This time it was impossible to hide my reaction. Blaine laughed at the choking noise, letting his eyes rake over my body in a way that sent shivers down my spine and straight to my dick. "What? It's true. You were." Well wow. I think that might possibly be the biggest compliment I'd ever had in my life.

"You…you were too." We both stared at each other, Blaine casual and calm, me trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

"We should do it again sometime."

* * *

><p>Immediately I snapped back into focus.<p>

"What?" The actual word I wanted to use was 'really?' but I thankfully managed to hold that back.

"You heard me. You and I" Blaine motioned between the two of us, "should have sex again. Sometime." My mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Is that, like, _allowed_?" Oh Jesus, get back to the adult world Kurt.

"Of course it is. I don't have to fuck everybody once. If there's someone I like I can make it a regular thing."

"But there's no…relationship?"

"No. No strings." So let me get this straight. Blaine wanted to have sex with me on a regular basis. He didn't want to be my boyfriend, but he wanted to fuck me on his couch. Multiple times.

"So we become fuck buddies?" I was still trying to process the information, figure out if this was actually what I wanted. My body was screaming in the affirmative. Blaine sighed.

"Fuck buddies is such a vulgar term. I prefer…friends with benefits." He looked back at me, smiling. It was funny how despite everything that had gone on, the times we'd spent together (and now in) each other – that smile still had exactly the same effect. I let the room fall silent, trying to ponder my decision. Was I like that? Did I really want a no strings attached relationship? Blaine was hot, _really_ hot, and the sex was amazing. But was this _me_?

"Ok." I slapped my legs assertively. "Ok, I'm game. Let's do this." Blaine grinned.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>So this was it. Blaine and I were officially friends with benefits. I didn't know quite how to react. He hadn't moved an inch, so I was pretty sure the situation didn't call for a congratulatory hug. My eyes stared down at my briefs, filling me with embarrassment over my failed exit attempt and making my cheeks tinge slightly. It was probably a good thing I'd been so bad – otherwise I might never have been offered this opportunity. <em>Opportunity<em>. Jesus Kurt. What had got into you? Suddenly I felt fingers on my back and realised Blaine had sat up. His face was dangerously close and I tried not to breathe in his scent, the smell intoxicating.

"Are you leaving now, or do you wanna stay?" His fingers traced up my spine, making me shiver. "Because, if you're not busy, I think it might be wise to see if we still enjoy this sex things sober. Purely for research purposes of course." He looked up at me through his eyelashes, his eyes suddenly smouldering. I let my briefs fall swiftly to the floor and launched myself on top of him.

* * *

><p>The grin on my face was undisguisable. It stretched from ear to ear, big and blaring and proud. Cassandra and Ashley noticed it instantly.<p>

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason." I skipped past them to my desk, setting down my bag daintily and chuckling at the flower arrangement by my computer for no reason. Ashley furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yup. Just feeling particularly happy with the world today." As I sat down in my chair (slightly gingerly) I chuckled at the confusion on their faces. Then finally, Cassandra realised.

"You had sex." My grin widened, but I didn't give any indication as to whether she was right or not. "You had sex! You always have that face when you've had sex!"

"Yeah! You had it when you and Alejandro got together! Who was it with?" Again I said nothing – leaning back in my seat and waiting for them to put the pieces together. Suddenly it clicked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAD SEX WITH BLAINE!" Cassandra's mouth dropped open. Her eyes were wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

"_OH MY GOD_!" A couple of people around us were beginning to look our way, probably tutting at our topic of conversation, but right now I was quite happy for everybody to know.

"How did…what?" Ashley looked equally as shocked, struggling (for once) to say anything. I chuckled again, leaning forward so both girls followed me eagerly.

"Do you want the short story, or the long one?" It was a stupid question to ask.

* * *

><p>As I filled the girls in on the events of last night, right from our phone call to the morning after, I watched their expressions change from shock to excitement to amazement. I was pretty pleased to be reliving it myself. Not even leaving Blaine's apartment, my clothes a complete mess and my hair wet from our joint shower, (Jesus that had been hot) to find my car clamped by the double yellow lines had stopped my buzz. I'd paid the fine without a grumble. Sex was making me a generous person…<p>

* * *

><p>"Jesus." I sat back in my chair again, a smug grin on my face. Cassandra was staring at me in wonder, trying to process what I had just said. The croissant Ashley had been eating had missed her mouth. "Was the sex really <em>that<em> good?"

"Take the best sex you've ever had," I let the girls have a think, "and times that by ten." Their eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"He's _that_ good?"

"And some."

"Fuck…" Fuck indeed.

"But I thought you were just friends…"

"So did I. Believe me – _no one_ was more shocked than I was." Suddenly silence descended over the three of us. I watched my friends stare at me, then each other. Gradually I realised that their initial enthusiasm had wained -replaced with a wariness that disturbed me.

"Do you…" Cassandra began, running her finger along the table like a little child. It was the movement she did when she wanted to say something the person she was addressing might not like. "Do you…want this?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I do!" She still looked worried and I cocked my head to the side. "Why, do you think I don't?" Immediately my friend backtracked.

"Oh no! Of course not! You're free to make your own decisions, whatever you want. It's just…" She seemed unsure of how to phrase it. "It's not really you."

"I agree." Ashley butted in, before I'd even a chance to reply. Jeez, why was I being turned on all of a sudden?

"Guys!" I said, trying to stand up for myself. "This _is_ me! I can be…spontaneous…"

"Kurt, the shortest relationship you've ever been in was three months."

"Yeah but…"

"Have you ever had a one night stand?"

"No…" Damn. I really was a commitment whore. "This isn't a once night stand anyway. It's an arrangement."

"Really?" Ashley had her hand on her hip – I felt slightly like I was being lectured by my high school principal. "Are you sure it's like that? Or is it just your way to be with Blaine?"

* * *

><p>I froze. Shit.<p>

Was it like that? Suddenly my mind went back to what I'd been about to do before the Blaine sex fiasco had occurred. Tell him how I felt. How _did_ I feel? What if I'd just been the first person there that night - the person to relieve Blaine's stress? Did that bother me? My brain was suddenly buzzing with questions, questions that I didn't really want to answer. Yes I'd thought about the consequences of a no strings relationship before I'd agreed, and how unlike me it was. But had Blaine swayed me?

"No." Finally I spoke, laying my hands out flat on the desk, palms down. "I wanted this. The attraction I felt for Blaine before was just sexual. Now we've, _done it_, it's fine. I can control it." Cassandra and Ashley stared back. I could tell they didn't believe me – I probably wouldn't have if the situation was reversed. But I did. I believed myself.

"Ok. If you say so. We just don't want you to get hurt." I smiled, rubbing Ashley's hand with mine.

"I know. And I love you guys for that. But I promise you. Nobody's gonna get hurt." I shifted in my seat, but moved sightly too quickly, wincing at the sharp stab of pain that shot through my ass. Well, maybe hurt in a good way…


	6. D,TIABC

_Hey guyssssssss!_

_Ok, so this chapter was a little while in the making, and I'm still not completely sure about it as I'm not the most experienced smut writer. I would really appreciate a little feedback, or some pointers on how I can improve. Thanks! And enjoy... :D_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Dude, This Is A Booty Call<strong>

As soon as I walked through the door my phone rang. It was like some kind of freaky voodoo. I dumped my bags on the floor, fiddled around in my pocket and brought out my blackberry.

**Blaine calling**

"Hello?"

"I'm bored." Oh. It wasn't quite the greeting I'd been expecting. A 'what's up' perhaps, maybe even a 'hello sexy'.

"Um, ok…"

"No, I mean, I like _seriously_ bored." I rubbed my temple in confusion. If this was some kind of weird game, then I didn't know the rules. Or Blaine really was just bored and had decided to tell me.

"Well, do you have any songs to write?" It was a stab in the dark, but I didn't know how else to reply. A loud sigh met my ears through the receiver and I frowned.

"_Kurt_. Do I really have to spell it out to you?"

"Spell what?"

"This is a booty call. You know, when you call for someone's booty?" Shit. Was he for real?

"You mean my booty?"

"No, Barack Obama's. Of course yours." Well. _This_ was something new. Of course Alejandro came over to mine all the time, and generally sex occurred. But we never specified it.

"So whaddya say? Kurt Hummel, would you like to come over to mine and let me fuck you senseless?" For a second I'd forgotten about the question, but was suddenly reminded of it. _Very_ suddenly.

"Jesus, um, yes, yes I would love to."

"Well get your ass here then."

* * *

><p>When I knocked on the door to Blaine's apartment my insides were going crazy. I hadn't been quite sure what to wear, so had just gone for something that would be easy to get off. My hands were shaking a little so I fought to steady them and checked my reflection once more in the doorknob.<p>

The door opened slowly – Blaine was standing there, resting against the frame in the most causal way possible. He looked delectable.

"Hello." He said, cocking his head to the side and smiling in a way that made my stomach do a full somersault.

"Hello." For a second we both stared at each other, both of us scanning out eyes up and down with hungry gazes, until suddenly the tension was broken. I threw myself onto Blaine, letting out an embarrassing moan as soon as out lips touched and digging my hands into his hair.

Immediately the door was closed and I was shoved against it – Blaine rutting up against me and reaching for my zipper already. Wow, he was keen. Our kisses were hot and heavy, Blaine's tongue exploring my mouth in a way no other guy ever had, but he suddenly transferred his tongue to my ear, dipping it inside so I had to stop myself from screaming.

"As much as I would like to fuck you against this wall, shall we take it to the bedroom?" He whispered, his voice raspy and sexy and oh good Lord I was nearly coming already. All I could do was nod, nod and whimper. Blaine took that as a yes, hoisting me up onto his hips and practically running into his boudoir.

* * *

><p>On a normal day I would perhaps have taken a look around Blaine's room before entering it. I might possibly have admired some of the décor, made comments about the various things lying around. This was not a normal day. We slammed down into the mattress, a movement so forceful it was almost painful, and immediately I felt Blaine's hands slip into my jeans.<p>

"FUCK!" His hand went straight for my cock, palming it roughly so I bit down on his lip – something he seemed to like. He began to make the movement more rhythmic so I rocked up against him, unable to stop the moans that were now escaping along with it. Blaine's lips moved from mine to suck a hickey on my neck and I wondered how he could be so good at doing several amazing things at once. Sweet Jesus.

"Blaine…" I breathed, even though there was no way I wanted him to break away. I was so turned on now it was criminal. "Fuck _Blaine_." He was grinning, a wide grin from ear to ear as he sucked on my neck and his hand worked wonders down below. Soon it was too much and I desperately began to fumble with his t-shirt, pulling it up and gasping again when my eyes fell on his amazing stomach.

"Off, _now_." Pulling away and smirking Blaine obliged, somehow managing to keep his other hand in my jeans and I scrambled around on the bed to get my shirt off too. It was all rather ungainly, but to be honest I didn't care. I was too caught up in the ferocious lust that had taken me over completely. And I doubted Blaine was into nice and neat.

Once both our shirts were off Blaine began his teasing again but I was too eager, reaching for his trousers and trying to yank them down with the tips of my fingers.

"Hey…" he murmured into my ear, beginning to suck on the lobe again so I groaned and squirmed some more. "We don't wanna rush…" His finger ran deliberately down the underside of my now straining cock and I screamed.

"Oh God Blaine fuck I need you now so bad just now now NOW!" A faint laugh echoed out across the room, almost a chuckle, then suddenly cold air was all around me. Blaine had ripped off my jeans and my briefs in one swift motion and was now doing the same to himself. To say the experience was erotic would have been an understatement.

Our lips were forced together again, even more passionate than before, and Blaine rutted himself up against me, letting me feel how hard he was too. I grabbed hold of his ass and pushed him in closer, just needing to feel the friction. Eventually we broke apart and Blaine straddled my legs, his eyes dark and wanting.

"Ok, now the fun begins." He licked his hand again, the way he had the first time we'd fucked. I loved how he never used any lube, just himself. I had all of Blaine. As I watched him work his fingers inside his mouth soft moans escaped from my lips and when they went inside me these changed to groans.

"JESUS!" There were two in already, and two more followed swiftly after. Blaine seemed in a rush, but was also taking care to push the right buttons, scissoring and hitting just that right sp-ohmyfuckinggod. My whole body felt like it was on fire, pleasure rushing through me so it almost burnt.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine was satisfied that I was stretched enough he removed his fingers, the emptiness making me whimper so he smiled.<p>

"You look damn hot like this." I glanced down at my body at his words, raising my eyebrows. Really? I thought I looked a sweaty mess. Although I suppose in my opinion Blaine looked hot like this too. Jesus he was hot. I was so hard it was beginning to hurt. Watching him lick down his hand again and begin to work his own leaking cock to get it lubed I was suddenly hit with an idea and scrambled forward to bring my head towards it. Blaine was surprised, but when I pushed his hand out of the way and slipped my lips over he titled his head back and groaned.

"Fuck, Kurt…" He said, his voice hoarse. I smiled, moving up and down a couple of times and savouring the taste of his pre-come. I couldn't let myself get too carried away else we'd forget the point of the whole evening, but once I was content there was enough saliva I pulled away and smiled at Blaine's dazed expression.

"So…" Running my fingers along his collarbone I looked at him through my eyelashes, trying to disguise the ridiculous need running through me with coyness. Blaine took a couple of seconds to catch his breath but then suddenly I was on my back, hands either side of me and my legs on his shoulders.

"Let's get to it."

Without any warning Blaine thrust inside of me. I screamed, gripping onto the bedcovers and almost hitting him in the head with my feet. Heat surrounded us, dark rolling heat that drove me insane.

"Jesus Kurt how are you still so tight?" Blaine murmured, almost closing his eyes. He pulled out slowly and I hissed but then replaced it with a scream as he slammed in again. Once he was settled Blaine began a rhythm, moving in and out faster and harder. Every time he hit my prostate I gripped hold of the bedcovers harder, my knuckles turning white and my mouth dropping open in sheer exultation.

"Holy…God…Shit…" The words tumbling out of my mouth weren't making any sense, but I couldn't stop them, my voice getting louder and more high pitched with every thrust. Blaine grinned, throwing her own head back and a couple of drops of sweat showered over my chest. Man I was sick in the head for thinking that was amazing.

* * *

><p>We stayed like that for quite a while, Blaine fucking me senseless, until I felt the coiling in my stomach build and knew I was close.<p>

"Blaine…I'm…" Ignoring my words he increased his speed and I groaned out again, pawing my hands at his legs until finally the release arrived. I came hard, screaming his name louder than anything I'd ever screamed before, the come splattering across my chest. My vision clouded but I saw Blaine let go too, also shouting out my name to my delight. Our orgasms seemed to last forever, hovering over us in some kind of weird sexual torture until I was sapped with all my energy and flopped back into the bed. Blaine dropped my feet from his shoulders with a thunk so I groaned and then pulled out of me slowly, before falling back onto his haunches and running his hands through his damp hair.

"Fuck." He said breathlessly, still trying to regulate his chest movements, "that was…"

"…Fucking amazing?" I finished the sentence for him, knowing we'd both thought the same.

"You bet." For a second we stared at each other, kind of like the way we had before, just taking each other in and what had passed between us. Then Blaine got back on his knees and crawled slowly forward on top of me. His tongue flicked out and licked a slow trail up my chest, lapping up the come that was beginning to dry in a way that had me salivating. He travelled all the way up to the base of my neck and then moved to capture my lips in a rough kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and it drove me insane. We kissed for a while, our hands beginning to roam across each other's bodies and our chests pressed together, when suddenly I felt heat rush through me again and stopped.

"Shit." How was I getting hard again _already_? Blaine broke away, lifting himself up with his hands and raising one eyebrow.

"What?" I doubt he'd ever had problems with sexual prowess so I blushed at his confusion.

"Um…" Shifting my leg a little so my new hard on brushed against him realisation spread across his face and he looked down.

"Wow." He replied with a smile, staring at it for a while before looking back at me. "Aren't I a lucky guy?" He kissed me again and I groaned, now not trying to hide it before beginning to move back down my body tantalising and slow.

"It's a good job I like guys with stamina."

* * *

><p>I was in <em>so much pain<em>.

Literal, aching pain. It hurt to move, to walk, even more to sit down. It was the best pain I had ever experienced.

Blaine and I had fucked all night. Literally, _all night_. He'd fucked me at least four times and then I'd been allowed a turn. Jesus Christ that had been one of the best experiences of my life. Not to mention the several blowjobs that had occurred during recovery time. God my ass burned. I'd had to stand in the shower for about half an hour just wincing at the pain, and stopping Blaine from coming in and instigating the shower sex we'd no doubt have been unable to avoid if he succeeded. Then I'd made the long and painful drive to work.

Walking up the steps was agony. I thanked God for the lift and then inched my way into the studio. Cassandra and Ashley were thankfully focused on some camera film so I managed to slip into my seat unnoticed, wincing as I sat down and shifting in minute little movements to get the most comfortable position.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I heard Cassandra shout about fifteen minutes later and I turned my head slightly to see the two girls coming over. I was about to save the document I'd been working on on the computer and say a greeting back when Ashley grabbed hold of my chair and yanked it backwards forcefully, shouting hello.<p>

"AAAAAH!" The cry of agony made them both jump back and the rest of the room start, someone even dropping a load of folders on the floor. My eyes were closed to try and combat the pain but when I slowly opened them the two girls were looking at me with wide eyes.

"_Jesus_ Kurt! You scared the shit out of us!" Cassandra still had her hands raised in shock, fingers spread out.

"Yeah dude, what was up with that?" I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck nervously and feeling then thin line of sweat that had already begun to form across my skin. I didn't really want to explain myself, but knew it was inevitable. I would need to get up some time.

"Um…" Spinning my chair around so I was facing them, I felt my face already beginning to redden further in anticipation. "I'm kind of, a little bit, um…sore." For a second the girls stared at me. Then the realisation dawned.

"_No. Way_."

"Yes way." Now that I'd said it I managed a smile, wincing again as I shifted position without thinking. Cassandra had her mouth open wide, and Ashley, to my great amusement, was staring at my ass.

"I…I don't know what to say." She mumbled. I laughed, before realising that that hurt too.

"Congrats maybe?" The two girls giggled back, coming to sit beside me so I swivelled my chair back round.

"How many times?"

"A gentleman never tells." Another smirk graced my lips and Cassandra gave me a poke, careful not to move me too much. "But it was a lot." A _hell_ of a lot.

"Oh my God. You're so happy about this aren't you?" Glancing over at my friend it was hard to hide my smile. Of course I was happy. I was ecstatic. Blaine in bed well...he was something else entirely. Even if I was definitely feeling it afterwards.

"Jeez. I need to get me some action." Leaning back in her chair Ashley stared out into the distance and I chuckled again, before my phone buzzed – for a split second giving me a very vivid flashback.

"Ooh? Is that him?" I held my phone away from Cassandra's eager hands, pressing the read button. I knew who I wanted it to be, and annoyingly, I was right.

**Hey there. Fancy lunch?**

The sharp feeling of excitement that ran through me was rather alarming. It brought me back to when I'd first started going out with Alejandro - the thrill of receiving a text the morning after. Hell, it even took me back to high school.

"So? Is it?"

"No." I replied, typing a quick reply. "It's just my Dad."

* * *

><p>I was oddly excited sitting in the metal seats of the café, even though I'd had to bring a cushion with me from work and was getting a couple of funny looks. When I saw Blaine walking up from across the road my heart leapt, and I wiped my palms hastily on my thighs before he arrived.<p>

"Hi." I was greeted with a cheeky smile and grinned back, but when Blaine sat down and I went to plant a kiss on his lips he reeled his head back. "Hey, what're you doing?" Immediately my expression fell.

"Um…I was…" He didn't want to kiss me? What was that all about?

"This is a friendly meeting." Blaine continued, still not really looking that fazed. "_Just_ a friendly meeting." He glanced at me pointedly and finally I understood. Not that I was happy about this. We hadn't discussed anything about PDAs. Or real rules for that matter.

"Oh. Ok." I tried to sound like I was cool but it was hard to disguise the hurt in my voice. I saw Blaine's expression flicker but he picked up the menu and looked at it without saying another word.

"So…um, how are you?" Desperately trying to get the conversation going again after the initial awkwardness, I grabbed hold of my own menu, even though I already knew exactly what I was going to order.

"I think the more pressing matter is how _you_ are." Blaine grinned, motioning to the cushion I was sitting on and I almost choked.

"_Jesus!_" I was so confused. We weren't allowed to be touchy feely, but we were allowed to_ talk_ about it?

"What? Friends talk about the sex they have. All the time."

"_Yes_. But not with the people they had the sex _with_." My friend chuckled and I scowled, wondering what was so funny.

"Come on, lighten up. You can't tell me you didn't have a good time." Immediately I tried to hide the blush that graced my cheeks but failed. Blaine's grin widened. "Because _I_ thought it was freakin _immense_." He leant back in his chair, stretching his arms so his shirt rode up a little and I had to bite my lip to stop the unsavoury noises that threatened to jump out. Oh Lord...

* * *

><p>We ordered our food and I looked surreptitiously at Blaine as he fiddled with his napkin, tearing it into little strips and scrunching those into balls. He always seemed to be wanting to do something. Maybe that was why he was such a sex whore. An amazing sex whore.<p>

"So…"

"Have you thought about any other guys?" The question made me stop. I looked up at my friend to check if he was joking, scanning his face for that cheeky grin that would give me licensce to send him a shove. There was nothing.

"Um, what?"

"Have you thought about other guys? Like, sexually?" Again I was stumped. Was this some kind of test? Did Blaine want me to say no? Or yes? I had no idea.

"Well…" I dithered on the answer, hoping he would interject, but his expression was curious so I sighed. "Not really."

"_Really_? Like not _at all_? You haven't seen _anyone_ you like?" _Dude._ The guy I liked was sitting right in front of me. The one that gave me this sore ass.

"Nope."

"We need to rectify that." As Blaine smiled and rested his hands behind his head I found myself even more confused than before.

"Um, sorry?"

"We should go out. Meet some guys, have some fun." Was he serious?

"I thought the whole part of our, _arrangement_, was so we could do that for each other?" My friend sighed.

"Oh _Kurt_. We can still see other people. Or fuck other people. No ties remember?" My eyebrows had knotted together again, almost forming a mono-brow. I wasn't sure if I liked this idea. "Come on! It'll be cool to hang out as friends!" There was that word again. _Friends_. I had all kinds of weird emotions bubbling inside of me – emotions that I wasn't sure I should be feeling.

"Hey. Look. I just wanna hang out, I thought it would be cool. And maybe we can get this whole 'friends/sex' thing sorted." I looked up at Blaine and saw him staring at me in a new way. Wait, was this persuasion? Could I see puppy dog eyes? Granted, they were pretty rough puppy dog eyes, kinda ruined by his once again _very_ casual appearance. But they were still there.

"Ergh." I replied, letting my hand fall down on the table so he clapped his hands in celebration. "_Fine_." I guess having him as my wingman couldn't be that bad of an idea. Blaine obviously knew his stuff. "When do you wanna do this?"

"How about tonight?" Er, what?

"_Tonight_?" Incase you hadn't noticed Blaine, I was a little delicate.

"Yeah! Why not?" Jesus, he was insane. Or completely stupid.

"Because I'm freakin sore, that's why!" I didn't care about the loudness of my voice, wanting to make my point very clear. Blaine waved his hand in a disregarding motion.

"Oh sore schmore – go home, have a bath and grow some balls. You and I are going out tonight." Blaine grinned, giving the waiter a once-over as he arrived with our food and I sighed, leaning back in my chair and wincing once again at the sharp stab of pain that ran through me. I guess I didn't really have a choice.


	7. G'JWI

**Chapter 7 - Gettin' Jiggy With It**

If my ass wasn't already hurting, these pants were making them hurt even more. The ironic thing was they were the loosest I could find. Blaine hadn't backed down from his promise and I was currently in a taxi on the way to his apartment. I wasn't sure quite what to make of our planned evening – picking up other guys certainly didn't class as a date, and it was a pretty weird friendly outing too. But it was time with Blaine. Maybe immersing myself in testosterone and vodka shots would help me sort out the mess that was my head right now.

* * *

><p>We pulled up outside the apartment block and I rang Blaine's phone. He didn't answer but several seconds later appeared out the front door. <em>Man<em>. He looked…phenomenal. The annoying thing was it didn't seem like he'd even tried – a pair of blue skinny jeans and a faded fitted Rolling Stones t-shirt adorning his frame. But my body responded in an embarrassing way.

"'Sup" He said with a grin as he slipped into the seat next to me. I managed a strained smile but thankfully he seemed to take this as still reacting to my soreness and patted my leg lightly.

"Have a nice bath?"

"Yeah." I murmured, thinking about ingrown toenails and blue worn with orange.

"I can imagine." He grinned again and suddenly I realised his drift, now unable to stop the blush that raced across my face. Removing his hand from my leg I cleared my throat and told the driver our next destination.

* * *

><p>The club was packed already, the music booming out and vibrating even through the pavement we were standing on. As Blaine and I queued together I saw him already checking out the other guys surrounding us and immediately felt a sharp pang of jealousy run through me. Cursing myself I started a few conversations with him but they were generally lost amongst the chatter of the crowds.<p>

Once we were inside the music became even louder and my whole body shook along with the baseline. Blaine headed straight for the bar and I followed suit, getting my money out ready to buy the strongest shot I could find. The barman was pretty cute, I wasn't going to lie. We locked eyes and he gave me a smile, but as soon as my friend joined me his attention was immediately moved and I watched the eye sex unfold, Blaine just exuded confidence – I certainly wasn't inexperienced but I was very out of practice. He was a pro.

"What do you want?" Blaine leaned into me, speaking in my ear and I had to stop my breath from catching.

"Um, shots." Lots of shots. Preferably a whole bucket of them.

"Excellent." Seemingly happy with my response Blaine grinned, ordering us two each and then sliding mine over. I noticed the barman looking at us both suspiciously and I almost nodded my head in agreement.

"To getting laid." Blaine said, raising his shot glass in the air. I smiled back weakly.

"To getting laid." The shot burned my throat but I welcomed it, praying the alcohol would kick in soon and I might actually start to enjoy myself.

* * *

><p>Once we'd finished drinking Blaine dragged me towards the dance floor. I was initially unwilling but his grip was strong and I stumbled over and bumped into his chest when we reached the centre of the space.<p>

"Drunk already?" He asked, smirking, before suddenly gripping hold of my ass and making me squawk. "I must say," he began to say, slowly moving his hips and grinding out crotches together so I almost rolled my head back, "that you look rather hot tonight."

"Blaine," I breathed in response, not sure if he could hear it. This wasn't supposed to happen, we were suppose to be looking for other guys, not each other… My friend continued to move against me, slipping his hands slowly up my lower back, and then his lips moved towards my ear again.

"Now everybody is staring at us." He whispered. For a couple of seconds my brain struggled to process the words, lost in the haze of my lust. Then Blaine moved his body slightly away from mine and I wanted to scream.

"So…" He carried on, seemingly unaware to the freak out I was currently having inside my brain, "do you see anyone here you like?" What? How could I even be thinking about other guys at a time like this? To be fair, our previous moves had certainly been a good tactic – nearly every eye on the dance floor was on us – most of them filled with lust and desire. That didn't mean I wanted it. I couldn't get the thoughts of the night before out of my head, the sheer pleasure that had rushed through me, the thrill, the lust. And though we were technically both free to do what we pleased, all I wanted was that over and over again. Fuck. This had barely lasted five days.

"Well?" I realised Blaine was still waiting for my response – casting my eyes hastily around the room I struggled to speak.

"No."

"Oh _come on_." He teased, cocking his head to the side disapprovingly and flicking me lightly on the shoulder. "You didn't even look." I sighed deeply as he grabbed hold of my chin to force me to look around and scanned the collection of guys in the surrounding area. There were lots of cute ones, but none that really set my heart racing. Then I saw him.

* * *

><p>"Um, still no." Trying to hide my discovery I quickly averted my eyes and glanced down at the floor. Sadly Blaine was observant and picked up instantly.<p>

"No! You saw someone! Who?" He almost seemed eager, like we were two schoolgirls on the playground.

"No I didn't!" Now I really felt like a little girl, pawing at his chest to get him off my back. Taking the matter into his own hands Blaine glanced in the direction I'd previously been looking until he spied the man of the moment. Embarrassingly he was easy to spot because he looked a lot like him.

"That guy?" As he looked back at me I tried not to blush, but it was impossible now. A wide grin spread across his face and he grabbed hold of my shoulders, bringing his lips to my ear again.

"Go get him tiger." Before I had time to respond I was thrust forward, stumbling a few paces so people looked up and I had no choice. I had to go over.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Suddenly I heard a voice to my in front of me. Looking up I saw the mystery man staring at me in concern over my near fall and my heart leapt<p>

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." He was really good looking. Tallish, dark haired – kind of like Blaine and Alejandro combined.

"You sure? You look kinda unstable." A laugh almost escaped from my lips at his words. I guess unstable was a good word to describe me right now. There was a southern twang to the guy's voice and it was unbelievably sexy. Running my fingers through my hair hurriedly, I smiled and tried to get my brain back into gear. This was my chance.

"I'm good now." The man smiled, showing off some pearly white teeth and he held out his hand.

"Alex."

"Kurt." I took his hand and he shook it strongly. This was already a good start. I couldn't tell completely from the low light, but he seemed to have blue eyes and they glinted magically.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Alex said, letting go of my hand and leaning casually against the railings the surrounded the dance floor. I tried to avoid looking at his chest, which was beautifully shown off under a tight fitting shirt, but failed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty new to the scene." Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It put across the wrong image. Luckily Alex didn't seem to fazed, continuing to stare at me.

"You here with anyone?" Now I managed a smile.

"Yeah, just my friend Blaine. We're kinda helping each other out." I saw Alex glance over to the dance floor and wondered if he'd been watching him (or us) before. Then he looked back and smiled.

"Helping each other with what?"

"I think you know." Wow, wait one second? Was I being coy? Maybe the alcohol had begun to kick in. The even more amazing thing thought, was that it was working. Alex ran his eyes up and down my body a couple of times, smiling in satisfaction, before holding out his hand to me.

"Wanna dance?" My head nodded quickly up and down, trying to hide the rush of adrenaline that coursed through me at his words. Alex took hold of my hand, his grip firm and strong and lead me slowly to the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p>Once we were there he slipped his hands straight around my waist and I almost giggled, looking down at the floor to hide my blush. Alex grinned before beginning to slowly move and I brought my head up with a smile to gaze across the rest of the floor. It was then I realised Blaine was gone.<p>

_Where was he?_ Instantly my mind began to panic, scanning the surrounding area with my eyes frantically until suddenly I spotted him in another corner of the room. Talking to another guy.

"Hey are you alright?" Again Alex noticed my distraction.

"Yeah…" I replied, but I wasn't really focusing on him anymore. Blaine had his hand up against the wall, leaning on it casually with his body close to another tall blonde-ish guy. They were laughing about something and the sight made my gut sicken and twist.

"Kurt?" Unable to hide my jealousy I broke away from Alex, inwardly cursing myself but powerless to stop.

"I'm sorry, I just have to…" Walking away without finishing my sentence I headed straight for Blaine. Shit, this was so wrong.

* * *

><p>When I reached the two I noticed Blaine had hooked his finger into the blonde guys front jean pocket and almost wanted to rip his hand away in disgust. Slowing down my approach slightly as I got closer I cleared my throat and both of them looked up.<p>

"_Kurt_?" Blaine's eyes had widened in surprise, and the sight made my heart fall further. He didn't want me here.

"I don't feel well, I want to go home." The excuse was pathetic and I felt like an idiot, but all I wanted was to get us away. To get Blaine away from _him_.

"Hey, hey," he replied, removing himself from the guy and coming over to place his hands on my shoulders. A sigh of relief almost escaped from my lips, but I had to keep up the charade. "What's wrong? Did that guy not like you?" Shit.

"Um…" I was so bad at lying to Blaine. We were so honest to each other it was virtually impossible. "Well…no…"

"What? So why aren't you with him? Did you…?" Gradually my friend pieced the parts together, glancing towards the dance floor that Alex had probably now vacated, calling me rude words under his breath. "Kurt you did _not_ just leave a hot guy on the dance floor!" It was almost like I was being scolded – Blaine was looking at me in shock and I hung my head. I couldn't do anything right.

"Come on." Suddenly I felt myself being turned round and pushed forward Blaine's strong hands gripping my shoulders. We left blonde guy behind so for a second I thought we were leaving, but then we began to weave through the dance floor crowds and I realised in horror we were looking for Alex again. Oh no. I couldn't do this. Even if I did like him I couldn't face him again after basically running away.

"Blaine! No!" I exclaimed, trying to fight back, but then Alex was spotted and I was pushed even faster forward, almost unable to control my feet.

"Hey!" Blaine called out, making me want to die inside and Alex looked over – spotting us and then sighing deeply. Please no.

"Hey dude." Bringing us to within speaking distance Blaine kept a firm grip on my shoulders, stopping me from bolting again. (Damn he knew me well. It was so annoying.) "My friend just had temporary insanity and left you on the dance floor. Can you give him another chance? He's an amazing kisser." Blaine squeezed my shoulders and I let out a noise of indignation, my face blushing even more scarlet than it had been before. He laughed, but surprisingly, so did Alex.

"Yeah, sure." My mouth almost dropped open, my surprise obvious. How was this even possible? Blaine had to be magic, he just had to be.

"Excellent." My friend smiled, before turning me briefly round to face him. "Now _no bolting_ ok?" I was torn between laughing and hitting him on the shoulder, so just scowled at him sarcastically and induced another laugh. "See ya." The hands were removed and suddenly I was all alone again. All alone with Alex.

* * *

><p>"So…" Hearing his voice I turned round abruptly, immediately feeling embarrassment flow through me again. He must think I was a jackass.<p>

"I'm so sorry-" I began to babble, but thankfully was interrupted.

"-Was that Blaine?" Ergh.

"Yes." It was so fucking obvious I wanted to cry. Why on earth he hadn't slapped me in the face or stormed off I had no idea.

"He's pretty hot." My eyes widened slightly at the bluntness, but somehow I managed to stammer a reply.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"But not as hot as you." I shot Alex a surprised glance, wondering if he was joking. He wasn't. Just smiling. A very cute smile. "Now can we get back to what we were doing or are you gonna run off again?"

* * *

><p>As Alex and I danced on the floor a thousand things were running through my head. Why wasn't he bothered about what had happened before? Were all guys at clubs like this? Carefree and easy? Why wasn't I like that? Was I abnormal? With all the questions it was hard to focus on the man himself, but occasionally he would shift his hands slightly and I would be brought back to a pretty damn nice reality. This felt good. Not quite as good as Blaine fucking me into the bed, but close.<p>

As if on cue, Blaine suddenly appeared in the space next to us. He was back with blonde guy and my heart leapt again, but I reigned in my reaction and pretended like I hadn't seen them. Winding my arms around Alex's neck and bringing my chin towards his shoulder I watched them carefully. Blaine slipped his hands into the guy's back pockets and pushed their bodies close together, beginning to grind slowly. The moment was so sensual I had to bite my lip, and my eyes traced Blaine's face, taking in the tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead and the way his mouth was slightly open, head falling towards the guy's neck.

"Kurt?" Hearing Alex's voice I was brought out of my trance and drew my head back to see him looking rather pleased. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out what he was so happy about, before our crotches rubbed together and I suddenly realised. Oh _shit_. I was hard. Alex thought it was him.

* * *

><p>Immediately I felt his hands move from my waist to grip hold of my ass, pushing us in closer so I groaned at the friction against my cock. No, this was so wrong. I was getting turned on over another guy and then having this one play with it. My sexual desire began to build inside me.<p>

"You're so _hard_." Alex whispered into my ear, his voice rough and incredibly sexy. He ground into me again and I let my head fall back, revealing a large expanse of neck which he then proceeded to kiss. _Fuck_. This felt so good. So damn good. I was definitely hard for a different reason now. My fingers scrabbled to get a good hold on Alex's back and he pushed us closer still, kissing up my neck towards my chin until I couldn't take it anymore and flicked my head up, crashing our lips together. A loud groan spilt out from the other man's lips and it filled up my head and made me want to groan back harder. Our tongues immediately slipped inside and began to play with each other, almost mirroring the way our bodies were twining together, just needing to get more friction and contact. Alex groaned again, the noise now almost constant, and I moved my hands up to dig in his hair, almost tugging at it.

"_Fuck_." At the sound of my voice Alex pulled away, our lips popping and we stared at each other, our breathing ragged.

"We should…" He didn't even need to finish his sentence. I knew what he meant. Grabbing hold of his hand I practically ran off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I was shoved roughly against the wall of the cubicle, letting out another large moan before it was cut off by Alex's lips on mine again. His hands reached for my belt and I helped him out, eager to feel the release. When they were undone I sighed in relief, and then gasped as my briefs were pulled down after, Alex pushing me down onto the closed toilet seat before I even had time to find a comfortable position. He didn't even say anything, just put his lips over my cock and pushed down.<p>

"FUCK!" My hands flew out and banged against the wall. Again Alex didn't even pause, beginning to move up and down so I screamed out again. Fuck, this was so unexpected. And amazing. AMAZING. Alex had his hands on my thighs, pushing down so his fingers were leaving little red marks and I moved my hands to wind into his hair, willing him to go down deeper, incase me in this wet heat even further. Holy crap. I loved having my cock sucked so much. Alex was moving expertly, his tongue swirling around and his teeth occasionally dragging against my length so I screamed out again. I didn't even care that people would be able to hear, know exactly what we were doing. This was a gay club for Christ's sake. This probably happened all the time. Eventually I felt myself begin to build, the coiling in my stomach becoming unbearable until suddenly it was all released in one moment. I came hard. Alex swallowed all of it, obviously a complete pro, before slumping down onto the most likely disgusting floor, his head flopping forward onto my leg.

"Jesus." He said, his voice hoarse and still incredibly sexy. I limply pushed his chin up with my fingers and we both smiled dopily at each other.

"You are fucking amazing at blowjobs." I managed to reply, my own body now totally exhausted and spent. For a while we just stayed like that, trying to catch our breath and regain our energy when I remembered I still had part of the bargain to follow up on.

"Your turn." I shifted myself more upright, causing Alex's head to fall off my leg so he quickly had to steady himself. My hands reached forward to pull him up but he batted me away, making me frown.

"I'm good." What? Didn't he want one back? Was this some kind of fucked up fetish where he didn't like receiving?

"No seriously, I'm good too." I smiled, reaching for him again but the same motion occurred.

"I mean, _I'm good_." He motioned down and I looked at his crotch to see there was nothing there. No hardness.

"You came too?" It was hard to hide to surprise. That was virtually unheard of in my world, I'd made him come just from my reaction. Jeez.

"Well…um," I was still pretty shocked, struggling to find a response. "Is there anything else I can do?" Wow, that sounded stupid. Alex laughed, reaching his hand out and running the palm slowly up my thigh, making me shiver.

"You can come home with me." His eyes met mine, the look in them coy and seductive and right then that was all I wanted in the entire world. Standing up abruptly, my legs still a little wobbly, I pulled up my briefs and pants and watched Alex get to his feet, his posture equally unsteady. We both giggled, opening up the cubicle door and staggering out together.

* * *

><p>It was strange entering the realms of the club again – like I'd totally forgotten we were there in the first place. Alex had his hands round my waist, almost supporting himself and we were both still giggling when I noticed someone standing a few feet away from us. Blaine.<p>

"Hi!" I exclaimed, feeling drunk, but not on alcohol. Blaine looked a little shocked, and to my surprise, he was alone.

"Hey Kurt." He said, looking at the two of us. He didn't seem to be smiling so my eyebrows furrowed and I straightened myself up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for you. I'm going home." Ah. So that was the reason for his face. I guess Alex and I had been gone a while.

"Oh don't go home!" I didn't know why I was saying this – We would be leaving in a couple of minutes.

"It's fine. I'm bored."

"No! Stay!" My voice was pleading and for a second the sound confused me. Why did I want him to stay? Then I thought about it. Yes Alex was hot. Very hot. And about the most amazing blowjob giver I had ever experienced. But Blaine was alone. And he was my friend.

"Ok I'll come too." Removing Alex from me the guy immediately cried out in annoyance, fumbling around for my body again.

"Hey! No!" I sighed inwardly at his reaction, my cock twitching at the thought of his lips around me again and possibly more. But something about Blaine was drawing me to him.

"Sorry. Give me your phone." As Alex fumbled around in his pocket I glanced up at Blaine, who seemed completely confused about what was going on. When I had a phone in my hand I typed in my number and saved it, handing it back to Alex.

"Call me." I smiled and he grinned back, before bringing my face to his and kissing me roughly again.

"I will." I waved goodbye to him, giggling, before stumbling over to Blaine.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait – you're leaving him?" He seemed surprised and his hands moved to push me away but I batted them away.

"Shut up. Let's go."

* * *

><p>I flopped into the taxi, Blaine following after me and shutting the door behind us. He gave the directions to my apartment and I let my head fall against his shoulder, smiling happily.<p>

"You didn't have to come with me you know," Blaine said, sounding almost annoyed, "I would have just gone on my own."

"Shut up." I replied, somehow finding a new sense of confidence in my semi drunken state. "You're my friend. I'll come home with you."

"You should have gone home with that other guy. It looked like you two were having a good time."

"Yeah, we were." A giggle escaped from my lips, remembering everything that had passed and without even realising it I ran my hand up my inner thigh.

"Did you have sex?"

"Yeah. Well just blowjobs. The best fucking blowjob of my life." My head rolled back again just thinking about it and my hand drifted over towards my crotch. Blaine hoisted me upright but I fought against him.

"That's awesome." Suddenly I turned around, catching him by surprise. My chin rested on his chest, staring lazily up at him and my right arm was draped across his legs.

"Are you jealous?" Immediately Blaine scoffed.

"No. Why would I be jealous?" A small sigh escaped from my lips.

"I just thought you might be. A little. Because of how we are." My friend smiled, running his finger along my jaw.

"Kurt, like I've said a thousand times, this is a _no strings_ relationship. We are free to see and do whatever with whoever we want. If I was jealous I would probably be taking advantage of you right now in this cab." He grinned and I giggled back, rolling onto my back so my head was in his lap. Blaine didn't seem to mind, and as I stared up at the roof of the taxi he stroked my hair slowly.

"What happened to your guy?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"The guy you were with? What happened to him?"

"Oh, him. Nothing. He was a bit clingy. I think he wanted a relationship." Oh. One of _those_ guys. I didn't respond, tiredness beginning to overtake me, and I let my head loll against Blaine's leg, immersing myself in the sound of the taxi speeding down the streets.


	8. GMTW  ID

**Chapter 8 - Give Me The Wheel - I'm Driving**

I stared down at my phone, not knowing what to do.

**Hey Kurt. Fancy a repeat of last night? Alex**

"Who's texting ya?" Cassandra leant over the desk and tried to have a gander at my phone. I immediately swiped it away and she groaned in annoyance.

"_Hey_! I was only asking! Is it Blaine?" She grinned and I scowled at her.

"No. It's Alex."

"Ooh." Instantly she became more attentive, running round and pulling up a chair, ready for the in depth conversation we were obviously about to have. "What's he saying?" Not wanting to have to repeat it out loud I sighed, holding up my phone to her so she could read. Her hands grabbed hold of it eagerly and once she took in the text her eyes widened.

"_Kurt!_ Ashley! Come here!" As she beckoned our other friend over I groaned, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my hands over my face vigorously. I'd been so hungover this morning. So hungover I'd almost forgotten what had happened at the club. The text had reminded me.

"Read this!" As Ashley was shown the text I spun round and began sorting out some samples I'd been given, picking out the ones I could use in my latest look. Ironically, grunge chic.

"_Kurt! _Oh my God!" Both girls seemed a mixture of impressed and horrified.

"What can I say – I'm a slut now." I replied, my voice attempting humour but instead sounding flat. I continued with my work until the silence behind me went on for too long and I figured they were wanting to say something else.

"What?"

"You don't seem very happy." Of course I was happy. I had two guys to have sex with. Two hot similar looking guys.

"Yeah, does Blaine not approve?" At this I spun round, annoyance on my face.

"Of course Blaine approves! He _encouraged _it! For the last time we are in a no strings relationship!" My fist banged the table in annoyance and my other waved in the air, conveying my anger dramatically. Strangely though my display didn't have the effect it normally did.

"Then what's your problem? Why aren't you happy about it?" For a second I paused. Then I turned abruptly back round and didn't say anything.

"Did you want Blaine to be jealous?"

"_No_."

"He wasn't jealous was he?"

"No."

"And you wanted him to be."

"It wouldn't have hurt for him to be a little bit upset! Like just a little! But no, he had to go and congratulate me and be all happy. And then he was with that skanky little blonde all night!" Shit. I'd been tricked. One of my samples had gone flying to the floor and my chair had spun back round, facing my two friends. Cassandra looked shocked and Ashley seemed like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh Kurt." She said, still semi giggling. "You've got it bad."

"I HAVE NOT! Blaine and I are FRIENDS!"

"And who's Alex? Your little pet?" Aaaargh. Lying back in my chair again I resumed the face rubbing.

"Fuck." This was so complicated. All I was supposed to be doing was having a bit of fun. I should be relaxed and carefree. Not acting like some anal freak.

"It seems to me like you've got a bit of a one sided deal going on." Cassandra suddenly wheeled up beside me, putting her hand on my shoulder in support. I opened my fingers so I could look through them at her.

"What?"

"Your and Blaine's relationship. It's pretty one sided." How was it? We had sex with each other, both of us enjoyed it… "I mean he makes all of the decisions."

"What decisions?"

"Well who decides when you have sex?" Blaine. "And when you meet up?" Blaine. Hell, Blaine had even forced me onto Alex. He _was_ in control.

"Maybe if you take control of the relationship a little then things will become more clear. Because without control it just turns into a normal relationship. Which you're used to."

* * *

><p>Cassandra was right. She was totally right. Blaine had all the control in our relationship and that was why it wasn't working. I was letting him make all the decisions and therefore slipping into the 'boyfriend' role. I was treating him like my boyfriend.<p>

"Shit." I sat up, letting my hands fall down to my sides. "You're right."

"She is?" Ashley said, looking confused.

"Of course I am. I was always the smart one." Cassandra grinned, dodging the shove sent her way and I picked up my phone.

"I am going to take control of this relationship." I said defiantly, sending a text to Alex saying I wasn't free today would love to meet up some other time. "Blaine is going to be controlled."

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home from work I set my plan into action. First I tidied my whole apartment, even the places nobody except me went. I changed the sheets on my bed, closed all the curtains and put on my favourite song at a low volume. Then I picked up my phone.<p>

"Hey beautiful." I ignored Blaine's cheeky response, saying the words I had been debating and preparing since lunch.

"I'm naked."

* * *

><p>There was a pause. For a second I wondered if I'd lost connection, looking at my phone but still seeing Blaine's name on the screen. Then I heard a loud swallow and realised he was very much still there.<p>

"Is this a booty call?" I almost squealed. There was something unmistakeable in Blaine's voice. A new thickness, a raspy quality. He was seriously turned on.

"Maybe." I replied, trying to sound as seductive as possible. Blaine swallowed again and I felt myself get hot just listening to it.

"Wow." There was another long silence, me just taking in the gloriousness of the scene and Blaine seemingly unable to speak.

"So are you coming over or not?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

><p>I assumed Blaine would be over pretty quickly so stripped off all my clothes and put them in my closet, jumping onto the bed and picking up the latest edition of vogue to read while I waited. I'd left a note on my door so he knew to come in. This was exhilarating – I don't know why I'd never tried it with Alejandro.<p>

Ten minutes later I heard the sound of a door opening and bit my lip to stop the squeal of excitement from coming out. I engrossed myself in the magazine, pretending not to be listening out for every sound of approach, and then made sure my face was well hidden when I saw the shadow of a figure in the door.

"Holy fuck." Bringing my eyes over the top of the magazine I pretended to appear surprised, but actually bit my lip harder. Blaine looked flustered, and to my complete delight it seemed like he had come straight to my apartment without stopping to primp himself up. His eyes were currently locked on my naked body, dark and lustful.

"Oh hi Blaine." I said, using the nonchalant voice I'd been practicing and perfecting pretty much the whole day. Rolling over I placed the magazine lightly on the floor, before rolling back onto my back and then stretching out slowly, taking care to show off every part of my body.

"Did you want something?"

* * *

><p>That was the switch. Blaine launched himself onto the bed, making me squeal as he attacked my face, grabbing one of my legs and hitching it up onto him.<p>

"_Fuck_." He breathed, already out of breath and panting. "_Fuck_ you are so hot." He shrugged off his jacket and threw it across the room, kissing my again deeply before breaking away again to rip his shirt off. This was great. I wasn't even having to do anything – Blaine was just stripping himself right in front of me. As my friend went back to assaulting my mouth I decided to help him with his pants, reaching down to unbutton them so he groaned and rutted hard against me, making me cry out loudly. Damn Blaine. Let me stay cool, please. Eventually I got them off and then pushed his briefs off with my feet, something I was secretly very proud of. Blaine was going nuts, rubbing his rock hard dick roughly against me and sucking on my bottom lip like he was trying to extract water from it. Soon I had to pull us away simply to get air.

"Woah." As a panted for breath Blaine began kissing across my chest and I revelled in the sensation, before grabbing hold of his hair and lightly pulling his head up so he was looking at me. Holy hell.

"Are we going to fuck or are you just going to dry hump me for the whole evening?" I asked, not quite able to believe what I was saying and the effect it was having on my friend. Blaine's eyes darkened further and he pounced on my again, before suddenly drawing away.

"One thing first." He said with a smile. Oh no. This wasn't part of the deal. I was supposed to be making the decisions. If I wanted to have sex we were damn well going to have it. "You said that Alex guy was the best blowjob you'd ever had?" I'd been about to protest and demand Blaine get inside me now, but suddenly his words stopped me.

"Yes…" I replied, wary of what was coming next (even wondering if I was going to have to make another phone call.)

"Allow me to counter that." Suddenly Blaine's head was down by my crotch. He brought out his tongue and swirled it round the head of my cock, making me let out a loud, shameful groan. Well. If this was what he had planned then I was totally willing to relinquish control. For this short period of time.

* * *

><p>Continuing his journey Blaine began to move his tongue up and down my cock, not putting his whole mouth over it yet but working his way round in a way that was so light and sensual it was almost as good as the deep throating.<p>

"Blaine, fuck Blaine…" I groaned, trying to reach for his head to push him onwards but annoyingly seeing him dodge out of the way, causing his teeth to graze over me so I cried out again.

"Get on with it."

"Only if you say I'm better." Holycrap. I was pretty sure I wanted every word Blaine spoke to me in future to be with his lips on my cock. The vibrations sent me crazy.

"No. Not yet." Why was I arguing? Smiling Blaine licked all the way up me again before finally slipping his whole mouth over.

Wow. That was…amazing. It took every bit of restraint I had to not immediately thrust up into Blaine's mouth, to choke him completely. He was _so hot_. It was like taking a dip in a really warm relaxing Jacuzzi, but just my cock. And then turning the bubbles on. Sensing my pleasure Blaine smiled, beginning to very slowly move his mouth up and down, taking me right to the end of his throat so I groaned when I touched the back. _Jesus_.

"You like that?" He asked, after pulling back once, making me scream again at the vibrations.

"Yes." I replied, my voice shaky and out of control.

"Is it better than Alex?"

"Shut up shut up shut UP!" I could barely handle all the emotions coursing through me – if he carried on like this I was going to explode. Smiling Blaine went back to business, now quickening his rhythm and grazing his teeth against me almost every time he went down. Fighting for something to grip on I was finally able to grasp hold of his hair and pushed him down further, not caring if it was too much, not caring that my hips were now moving of their own accord and there was nothing I could do about it. This was _it_. This was heaven. Soon I felt the coiling in my stomach and almost wanted it to go away, to never have to stop this amazing feeling. Then Blaine swirled his tongue one final time and I let go without thinking, coming hard and fast into his eager mouth. He swallowed silently, not spilling a drop, and I hovered in my orgasm for about a minute, feeling like I was floating off the bed.

* * *

><p>When I finally relaxed Blaine had his head resting on my thigh and I saw him licking his lips several times, probably removing excess come. I moved my leg so he fell off and laughed when he scowled back at me, moving to sit back up. At this point I grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him so he fell down on my chest – his elbow accidentally digging into my stomach so I yelped but quickly pulled it away.<p>

"How was that then?" Blaine asked with a grin, but I cut him off by kissing him. Tasting me mixed with that amazing flavour of his drove me crazy.

"Shut up." I replied, knowing he only wanted to hear me flatter him.

"Was it better than Alex? I know it was. I bet you didn't come like that for him." We were speaking in between kisses and I laughed, pushing him away only to instantly draw us both together again.

"It's not a competition."

"Yes it is. It is so a competition and I am so winning." Blaine grinned and I shoved him on the shoulder before then proceeding to kiss it.

"You're an asshole."

"I'm an asshole? After that? _You're_ an asshole!" We both laughed again before Blaine ran his hands down my body towards my crotch again. "Speaking of assholes…" His fingers circled my entrance and I gasped out again, my whole body writhing so he grinned and then stuck two fingers in me without warning.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" My nails dug into Blaine's back and he chuckled, rolling us both onto our sides so he could get a better angle. His fingers worked their way inside me and then they were joined by several more – I swear he had his whole hand down there. This was the kind of torture where I could never understand why I liked it – the burn that sent me crazy, somehow wanting more. Reaching the cluster of nerves Blaine rubbed his fingers against them and I cried out again, digging my fingers in harder so I was definitely drawing blood. He laughed again, craning his neck forward to kiss me and for a second we both stopped moving – pressing into each other with all our might. Then the fullness was gone, Blaine had flipped us back over and he had that look in his eyes again.<p>

"Ready for round two?" I nodded, every part of my body screaming for Blaine to be inside me and he smiled, before slamming inside.

Oh sweet Lord. The cry that escaped from my mouth didn't seem part of this world, but then again neither was the experience I was currently going through. Blaine let out a large hiss as he pushed himself deeper inside me, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He pulled out slowly, almost torturously, and then slammed in ever harder, making my hands immediately reached for his sides and drag him towards me. Craning my head up our lips found each others and we kissed passionately, the movements of Blaine inside me making me groan into his mouth and making him repeat the noises back. He broke away to begin his rhythm, still not letting up with the force and I found myself unable to stop my hips from bucking. This was phenomenal. It was almost as if Blaine was trying to fuck his way into my brain, to trap himself in there so I would never be able to get him out. The noises he was making were animalistic and with every thrust he would get out a groan that sent shivers through my whole body.

* * *

><p>We seemed to be going for hours, every sound outside merging into one and time standing still. Eventually the sexual tension between us built to a point where it was almost unbearable. Blaine slammed into me one final, back breaking time before coming hot and fast right into my ass. The heat made me cry out and the sound mingled with his screams of my name, repeating endlessly until he was completely spent and everything went quiet.<p>

We stayed in the same position for several minutes, Blaine's head flopping to the side like a rag doll so for a second I wondered if he'd passed out. My hand reached out to prod at his face but the movement made him shift inside me. Another loud moan escaped from my lips and he jerked back into reality.

"Blaine?" My voice was raspy too, all the saliva gone from my mouth. Blaine ran his hands through his hair, a slow movement that seemed to take forever. This was the first time he'd ever seemed fragile, dazed.

"Dude." He replied, a lazy smile spreading across his face. "That was the best damn sex we've ever had." It seemed me taking control had worked after all.


	9. IYPTSWTPIWAMY

**Chapter - If You Pair That Shirt With Those Pants I Will Actually Murder You**

I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee. Blaine smiled back, before crunching on a biscuit suggestively. Our knees were touching under the table but neither of us minded. We had reached the point now where bodily contact was fine, normal even. Even for friends.

"So, have you got any more gigs recently?" Blaine cocked his head to the side, revealing a large expanse of neck that I just wanted to touch. Almost as much as I wanted to fuck him against the table right now. He noticed.

"Um…no. Well, none that matter."

"Well that's not cool." I took another sip of my coffee and Blaine watched my lips, then my throat swallowing the liquid. We were practically having sex with each other without even moving.

"We need to go shopping." Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his daze, my words not being what he was expecting.

"Hmm?"

"You and I need to go shopping. Buy you some new clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" I sighed. Believe me Blaine, there was nothing wrong with your clothes. There was nothing wrong with the way your shirt dipped down slightly to reveal the fine hairs on your chest, or the way your jeans were oh so tight in just the right areas. But probably not tight enough to stop a hand slipping underneath them…

"If you're a music producer – everything's wrong." My friend scoffed, but I could tell he saw my point. Part of the reason Blaine struggled to get jobs anywhere was because he went into interviews looking like he didn't want them.

"You need some proper clothes. Clothes you can wear to interviews. And I wouldn't be a friend, or a well paid fashion adviser, if I didn't offer my services."

"I'm already pretty happy with your services." Blaine replied. He gave me a wicked wink, before rubbing his foot against mine suddenly and I jumped, sending everything on our table left an inch.

"Hey!" My hand flew out and dealt a swift blow to his shoulder. "Shut it you. This is serious business."

"I _am_ being serious." He looked up at me through his eyelashes – I immediately felt the arousal rise up inside me. But thankfully common sense pushed it away.

"You are coming shopping with me tomorrow ok? No questions." I drained the last bit of my coffee, slamming the empty cup down on the table defiantly and Blaine rolled his eyes, before leaning back in his chair and staring up into the sky.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>It was strange how the dynamic in our relationship had changed ever since my booty call. We were still the same old Kurt and Blaine, still incredibly turned on by each other, still horny as fuck. But things were just easier.<p>

As I waited outside Blaine's apartment, spinning my car keys around my finger, I chuckled at how much a part of my life he had become. Not just in terms of my sex life, but in general. We pretty much saw or spoke to each other every day. We really were friends with benefits.

* * *

><p>When he appeared out of the front door however, I immediately groaned.<p>

"_Blaine!_"

"What?" My friend obviously thought my response was sexually driven, as his whole face perked up and he moved swiftly towards me, ready to probably grope me in some format. When he came within a metre though I held up my hand blocking him.

"You can't go out like this."

"Like what? Like _this_?" He pointed down at his attire, which consisted of a t-shirt with what I swear was a spaghetti stain on and some ripped jeans, and I nodded, still groaning. "What's wrong with it?"

"Believe me, there are too many reasons for me to list."

"I thought the whole point of clothes shopping was to get new clothes anyway?" Blaine looked hurt, his pride obviously dented slightly and I let out a small chuckle.

"Change, _now_." Pointing back up to his flat my friend grumbled, turning back round to trudge off.

"Do you wanna come help me?"

"No. Now hurry up."

* * *

><p>As we drove to the mall I could tell Blaine was impressed with my ride. To be honest, I barely ever used it, but I'd figured now was good an occasion as any. Plus, I had excellent trunk space that I was planning to put to good use.<p>

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked, fiddling with the cigarette lighter, the metal pinging back in a really irritating manner.

"Well, you know, places where they sell clothes…" A sarcastic glare was shot my way.

"You're a dick. Which stores?"

"Places I can guarantee you've never been before." I grinned and Blaine got the joke, grinning back and transferring his attention to the air conditioning unit.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Macy's early. I parked the car and sorted out the ticket while Blaine leant against it like he was doing some kind of photo shoot. When we made our way towards the store though, he seemed a little more hesitant.<p>

"Come on Blaineykins – the store isn't going to bite." I joked, linking my arm with his and pulling him along, grinning. I watched his face scrunch into a sulk, tramping forward with me a couple of steps until we reached the sliding doors and without even saying anything we both broke apart.

* * *

><p>It was funny. Blaine always exuded such a confidence when we went out together. It was like he turned on a switch and the lights went on – he was magnetic. Even in this unfamiliar situation he knew how to work the crowd, from the greeters by the door to the shop assistants dotted around always willing to offer their opinion on a tie or shirt. Sometimes I would feel left behind, but then he would turn and smile and I would immediately be brought back in, enclosed inside his Blaine shaped bubble.<p>

"What about this one?" I snorted at the tie that was being held next to Blaine's face. Why he felt it needed to go there instead of by the shirt he was also holding I had no idea.

"Um, no. Have you seen the colours?" Giving him a disdainful look I went to grab the tie away from him, but he held his hand back.

"But it's got guitars on! That's what I'm all about!"

"Precisely the reason why we _don't_ buy it. We're selling a business Blaine, and the business is you." Reaching forward some more I snatched the fabric from his fingers and placed it back on the rack it had been taken from. Blaine scowled, but I notice his eyes run along the expanse of my arm that was revealed from my movement with interest.

"You sound like my manager." He grumbled.

"Do you have a manager?"

"No. But if I did he'd be anal like you."

"Hey!" I picked up a tie and used it to whip him with – the unexpected squeal that split from Blaine's lips made me stop suddenly and my cheeks flush rapidly. Woah. That had been kinda hot. Immediately realising his faux pas Blaine turned away, trying to look extremely interested in a cream and brown striped shirt, his fingers thumbing the fabric nervously.

I waited a few seconds for the awkwardness to pass, before gathering up the things we had so far collected and kicking him lightly on the ankle as I moved towards the fitting rooms.

"Come on, we're trying these on."

* * *

><p>I felt rather like a mother standing outside the changing cubicle, my shoulder resting on the dividing wall and the tip of my foot just under the curtain. Blaine was taking forever.<p>

"What are you doing in there?" I enquired, my tone full of impatience.

"I can't get these buttons undone – can you help me?" Groaning I spun so I rolled into the cubicle, before gasping. Blaine had the shirt in his hands, but there wasn't much else clothing around. Except on the floor.

"_Blaine_!" I hissed, immediately holding the curtain firmly shut so nobody else would see. "_What are you doing_?"

"Getting changed." He replied nonchalantly, almost as if there was nothing amiss with the situation. The glint in his eye however told me otherwise. "Hey, will you help me with this tie?" I watched his hand drift down slowly to the tie draped over his chair, dragging it upwards, before suddenly it flicked out and was suddenly around the back of my neck. Blaine tugged forward and I went stumbling into him. My lips went to shout out but were cut off by him attaching his to them, kissing me passionately. Um, woah.

"Bnnngh" I murmured, unable to form the word as a tongue was suddenly shoved into my mouth. Blaine held me in close with the tie, preventing any escape, and moved us towards the wall. His back hit it with a soft thunk and I felt myself pressed up against him. Weirdly, it was like I was doing the pressuring, when in fact I was the one being held down.

Moving his hand slowly from around my neck Blaine ran them slowly down my back and then gripped hold of my ass. I let out a little squeak but it was cut off again and Blaine bit down on my lip to show it wasn't acceptable.

"Quiet." He murmured, breaking contact for a split second so I immediately took a deep breath in to regain some oxygen. "That's the sort of thing that could get us kicked out."

"As opposed to _this_?" Again I was scolded, this time with a pinch to my ass, and my own teeth bit down on my lip.

"Have you ever had sex in a changing room before?" Blaine whispered, beginning to kiss down my neck from my earlobe. My whole body shivered.

"N-n-no."

"I have." He pushed back my shirt with his nose to begin sucking on my collarbone, and I let my head tilt backwards, sighing deeply. Then I felt hands travelling across my hips towards my belt, hands slipping down into my boxers…

* * *

><p>"Blaine." For some reason, that was the trigger for me to stop. The tie was long gone with my friend not feeling it was needed anymore, so I pulled my head back with ease, only feeling resistance from Blaine's teeth on my skin.<p>

"Hey!" He whined quietly, "I was busy!" He moved his head back towards me but I leant back again, having to grab hold of one of the hooks on the wall for support.

"_Blaine._" Once I was sure I wasn't going to be attacked again I brought myself back upright. Blaine looked disappointed and a little hurt.

"Not here." I replied plainly, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Why not?"

"_Because_ this is a public place. _And_-" I quickly continued to cut off the remark that was going to be said about that never being a problem, "-we're losing focus on our real task." Pointing to the clothes, which were now all in a very ungainly heap on the dressing room floor, Blaine sighed in annoyance.

"_Kurt_. This sucks. It's not me."

"Precisely. You're going to have to not be you if you want a job. Then once you have one you can get a bit of leverage." Bringing his chin up with my finger I tried to give him a sympathetic look, tried to show him that I was doing this for his own good. Because I knew Blaine. I knew the Blaine with the troubled past that he didn't want to tell anyone else about. And that Blaine would be the one that would win the heart of an employer. It had already kind of won mine. My friend looked back at me, deep dark eyes that told a thousand secret stories. Then he sighed.

"_Fine_."

"Great." I responded with a smile. "Now get your hand out of my pants." Blaine's face fell again.

"Oh _Kurt_!"

"You really think I would let you get away with that?"

"But please Kurt!"

"Your stroking did nothing for me either." Lies. It totally had.

"_Fine._" I tried not to laugh as my friend sulked, drawing his hand out of my boxers as slowly as possible, before wiping it on his leg. Nice.

"I'll be waiting out here." I continued, looking briefly in the mirror to make sure I didn't look too ruffled from our previous escapades, before giving him one final smile and leaving the cubicle.

* * *

><p>As soon as I surfaced into the main room I was immediately met with the steely glare of a male attendant. The horn-rimmed glasses that were probably supposed to be in trend but actually made him look about thirty five almost merged with his furrowed eyebrows, his lips pursed into an unimpressed pout.<p>

"Um, sorry." I said, trying to stop my cheeks from glowing pink. "Just a…um…zipper malfunction." I was sure the excuse had done nothing, but I wasn't escorted out of the store, so gathered it must have been enough. Luckily thirty or so seconds later the curtain was pulled back and Blaine stood, clothed this time, in front of me.

The suit looked really good. I'd picked well. The dark blue contrasted well with his thick hair, just dark enough to not cause a clash. Although Blaine had messed up the cufflinks and his collar was tucked in in the wrong places, he looked refined. Almost professional.

"So?" my friend held up his arms, spinning round so I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I hastened to add that his ass did look rather perfect in the slacks.

"Mmmhmm." I responded, nodding my head in satisfaction. Blaine craned his head to get a look and I laughed again, before walking up and beginning to fiddle around with the scruffy bits.

"Hey, we don't want to get too close – _this is a public place_." Blaine commented with a grin. I scowled, flicking him on the nose before stepping back and taking a good look at him again.

"Yeah. I like it. Do you?"

"It's a suit. Of course I don't like it." I laughed, but underneath the bravado I could see the sadness in Blaine's features again. Maybe this reminded him too much of his Dalton uniform.

"Let's try a black one. For contrast."

"Oh Christ, I'm not going to a funeral."

"Shut up Blaine and get changed."

* * *

><p>Two hours later we sat in my car again, slurping on our coffees. My trunk was filled with purchases, all bought with a loan that Blaine would pay me back once he was earning. Of course.<p>

"I think that was pretty successful." I said, leaning back in my seat and bringing my feet up onto the dash. (It was my car after all)

"Yeah. I guess." Blaine was staring at something on his cup, and for a second I wondered if he'd discovered a new form of bacterial life that we were going to have to contain and then grow for scientific purposes.

"Well the clothes in the back side with me." I gave him a playful shove, causing him to look up and smile faintly at me. "Next time we do your nails."

"_Oh no_. No way. You can dress me up in a suit but you are _not_ toughing my nails." Blaine backed away from me, hands riased, and I grinned again, before pretending to sulk.

"You're no fun."

"Do you really think I can do it? Be professional?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Of course. Admittedly it's going to take a lot of work, and you're going to actually have to listen to my advice instead of just pretending to," Blaine smirked and I grinned back, running my hands along the steering wheel, "but yeah. I think you can do it." There was a brief silence. Blaine took another sip of coffee, averting his gaze to something off out in the distance.

"Thanks." He murmured, almost to quietly for me to hear. "For believing in me."

"I'm your friend, of course I believe in you." Suddenly without even thinking I moved my hand to rest on Blaine's. He immediately flinched in shock, but to my surprise didn't move away. We sat like that in silence, both staring off into space, the silent thoughts we were thinking but were not quite able to express circling around in our cluttered minds.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: There was another scene I was going to include in this chapter but it didn't really fit with the vibe, and wont work in other chapters. However it's a damn good scene. Do you guys want it in a oneshot?<em>


	10. YSMY

_Hooray! ff. net decides to work again! :D_

_This was supposed to be one long chapter but I wrote so much I decided to split it into two._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - You Show Me Yours...<strong>

Ergh.

I was bored.

So bored.

Work had been so lacklustre recently. We were gearing up for a big photo shoot in a couple of weeks – the biggest event of the year. Pretty soon I'd be run off my feet with designs and samples and outfits. But right now I just wanted to shoot myself in the head.

What made it worse were my constant thoughts about Blaine. Now we were firm friends it almost made me want him even more, think about him even more. Which I hadn't thought was possible. We were still having very regular sex, so regular that I hadn't even thought about anyone else – Alex's texts left to waste away in my inbox like discarded leftovers. I did feel a little bad about shutting him out, but after all – that night had been a bit of fun. Alex had been fun, Blaine was fun for me now. And wasn't the point of no strings having fun? I figured it made sense somehow.

Glancing over the other side of my desk I noted with disappointment that both Cassandra and Ashley were busy with jobs, unable to come over and distract me with banal chatter. There weren't even any new interns to quiz or scare with my fashion knowledge. So I turned to my next source of company.

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

"Well hello there." A smile spread across my face. I shifted my position so I could put my feet up on my desk, and plonked a sample book on my lap so if anyone walked past it would look like I was enquiring about a certain fabric.

"How are you?"

"I'm just fine and dandy. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I _am_ at work." Blaine chuckled, the noise sending tiny shivers down my spine.

"Well, shouldn't you be er, _working_?"

"This is coming from you – Mr Unemployed."

"Hey!" I laughed, trying not to make the noise too loud and draw attention to myself, "I'm working on that. I just need to attend some interviews in my hot new suit."

"Yes you do. You definitely need to do that." It was funny how we weren't really saying anything, yet it was already the highlight of my day.

"So, was there any point to this call, or are you just whiling away the hours talking to your friends?" I almost wanted to scold my friend for bringing the conversation to its crux so soon, but smiled and held the phone closer to my mouth.

"Let's hang out tonight." There was a very brief silence before Blaine responded.

"Is this 'hang out' hang out, or _hang out_?"

"You know what kind."

"I actually don't because you see we can hang out in two different ways because we are-"

"-If you don't shut up I'm going to take back the offer"

"Ok fine let's hang out." Another smile spread across my face. I picked up a roll of ribbon and started twining it between my fingers.

"When are you free?"

"Well seeing as I'm pretty much spending the whole of today watching Judge Judy, I'm free any time you want." I went to laugh and make some sarky comment, before an idea suddenly popped into my head. A brilliant idea.

"Hey, do you want to come pick me up from work?" Blaine was silent for a second again, and I wondered if he'd understood.

"Pick you up?"

"Yeah."

"Er, Kurt, I don't have a car."

"Oh! No, you don't have to actually pick me up – I have a car here. I mean meet me."

"At your work?"

"At my work."

"Um…why?" I shifted my position again, ready to make my persuading effective.

"Because then you can meet my friends." This was the thing I'd been pushing for for a while. It was all very well me talking about Blaine to Cassandra and Ashley, but seeing as they hadn't actually seen him yet he could be imaginary for all they knew. Despite this however, I'd held off the meeting for as long as possible. It smelt of relationship and I knew that could cause problems.

"Your friends?" Blaine didn't seem too put off by the idea – I sighed inwardly in relief.

"Yeah. Cassandra and Ashley, I work with them." Suddenly feeling nervous I began twirling the ribbon a bit more vigorously. There was a brief silence, probably where Blaine decided if he was cool with this or not, Then finally a response.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at work." I almost fist pumped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Awesome. I was finally going to be able to introduce him. The thought made me more excited than it probably should.

"Cool." For a couple of seconds we both didn't know what to say, the silence hovering over us like a rain cloud.

"What time do you get off?"

"I think that depends on you." My response was so quick it surprised me – Blaine snorted and I chuckled softly back, impressed at my own wit.

"Touche. What time should I get there for?"

"About four."

"Cool." For a second I dithered, wondering if there was still anything left to talk about. Glancing at the clock showed that I still had three more glorious hours until my friends arrival.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm touching myself."

"What?"

"I'm touching myself right now. And thinking of you." Oh Lord. Caught between laughing and being annoyed I leant forward in my chair.

"Blaine shut up there are people nearby."

"Oh Kurt! You're making me so hard!"

"Blaine! Ok I'm hanging up now"

"Don't go! I want you to hear me come!"

"You asshole." Pressing the end call button I sat back in my chair, shaking my head in disbelief. A quick glance around the room showed that nobody had been privy to my work skipping and after a few more seconds of silent laughing I grabbed hold of a portfolio and started looking at it again.

* * *

><p>At quarter to four I was all packed up and ready to go. Annoyance rippled through me – the whole time I'd been telling myself not to get excited, not to make it a big deal. And yet here I was, tapping my finger on the desk, staring at the clock.<p>

"Waiting for someone?" Ashley asked, a huge grin on her face. I stuck my middle finger up at her before logging back onto my computer, pulling a hole punch over to cover the clock at the bottom of the screen.

Somehow there were a couple of emails that I hadn't checked, so it was to my immense surprise that I felt a buzzing in my pocket and looked to see Blaine calling. He was three minutes late. Scrambling to my feet I walked briskly to the main door and buzzed him in.

Wow. I didn't particularly think picking your friend up for work was a dressing up occasion, but Blaine had certainly made the effort. He looked _hot_. Tight tight skinny jeans, a black fitted shirt that dipped down to reveal a considerable bit of chest hair, a smart but still somehow casual leather jacket and sunglasses, even though the sky was thick with clouds. I almost let out some kind of girly noise. This was my fuck buddy. And I was just about to show him off to my friends.

"Hi." Blaine said, leaning a hand casually against the doorframe. I think he could tell I was impressed with his look, and he seemed to be enjoying it. "Did I scrub up well?"

"Um…yes. Definitely." Swallowing loudly I turned back towards the studio and saw Cassandra and Ashley waiting eagerly by my desk – I was surprised they hadn't come to the door with me. My eyes glanced briefly back to check Blaine was following before making my way over. He walked with such a swagger, like he owned the place and was just taking a look around. He also kept very close to me, our arms brushing with every stride so I had to control my breathing. When we finally reached the girls I noticed to my complete and utter delight that they both had their mouths wide open.

"Ladies." Blaine said, cocking an imaginary hat before pushing his sunglasses up on the top of his head. I swear Cassandra swooned.

"Blaine, this is Cassandra and Ashley." I said, pointing to the two girls respectively. "Cassandra and Ashley – this is Blaine."

"H-hi Blaine." Ashley held out her hand like she was greeting Hugh Jackman. Blaine leant forward, took hold of it daintily and kissed the back.

"Pleased to meet you." Oh sweet Lord. He was laying on the charm thick. Seeing as both girls were unable to do anything other than stare, I took the opportunity to show him around the studio.

"...And this is where I work." I pointed to the desk and Blaine grinned sauntering forward to it.

"This is your phone?" He picked it up, twirling the wire around his finger just like I'd done three hours before and I nodded. "Do you think I'd make a good secretary?" With his butt lightly perched on the desk he placed on foot on my chair and leant back slightly. Fuck.

"You couldn't deal with our customers if you tried." My voice had a slight waver to it, most of my brain concentrating on not getting hard. Blaine grinned, before turning his attention back to Cassandra and Ashley.

"So what is it you girls do?"

"PHOTOS!" All of us jumped at the sudden abrupt answer – Cassandra blushed scarlet and looked down at the floor. "I, um, take photos. For shoots."

"Interesting. So there are lots of hot models walking round here then?"

"Yeah." Blaine glanced back at me, before looking to the girls.

"Any of them catch Kurt's eye?"

"Oh no, he just talks about you all the time." Shit. _Why_ did Ashley have to mention that? Now it was my turn to blush, rubbing the back of my neck and Blaine laughed, before running his hand up my leg.

"How adorable. Hey, is there a bathroom here?" He stood up suddenly, looking around and I pointed him in the right direction. As he sauntered off I noticed with amusement and worry that we were all fixed on the movements of his ass. Jeez…

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine was out of hearing distance the girls pounced.<p>

"_HOLY FUCK KURT! _I mean _HOLY FUCK."_

"He is the hottest guy I have _EVER_ seen!"

"Jesus Christ how are you not on that twenty four seven?" All I could do was laugh. Blaine really had pulled out all the stops. It took enough restraint to not walk straight into the bathroom and fuck him right there and then. Maybe Cassandra and Ashley could watch...

"_Fuck_ Kurt – why did you show him to us sooner?"

"Good things are worth waiting for." I grinned and the girls squealed again. A surge of pride flew through me and I felt my heart expanding. And my head.

"Seriously, if he ever turns out not to be gay, give him my number."

"Hell, I'm sure I could _turn_ him straight."

"Are you _sure _he's gay?"

"Hey." As I wagged my finger at the girls Blaine reappeared, walking over and slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head, rushing forward to grab my things as quickly as possible. Once again Cassandra and Ashley just stared, and when we said our goodbyes they waved only at Blaine, eyes dreamy and completely love struck.

* * *

><p>When we reached the outside of the building I slapped my friend hard on the shoulder.<p>

"Did you _really_ have to eyefuck my friends?" Blaine laughed, trying to slip his arm round my waist again but failing.

"I did no such thing."

"Liar. They wanted to fuck you so bad." At this his eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were asking if you were really gay." I shook my head in disapproval before suddenly a thought popped into my head. "Wait – you're not bi are you?" I could tell my expression was worried but I didn't care. Blaine smiled.

"No, I'm not bi. Tried sex with girls, didn't like it. I am well and truly gay." A sigh of relief escaped from my lips and another laugh flew from Blaine's. He shifted towards me and backed us up against a nearby wall.

"Gay gay gay gay gay…" Moving closer with each word his lips brushed lightly over mine before attacking them ferociously. I responded until I left a hand slip expertly down my pants and bit down, inducing a squeal.

"I _work_ here Blaine."

"So? Show them what a good time you're having out of hours." He began to kiss my neck and I scrunched my eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the extreme arousal that was running through me. There were people around here. So many people…

"Get in my car now." A loud sigh.

"You suck."

* * *

><p>When I opened the door to my apartment Blaine rushed inside, before turning round and blocking the door so I couldn't get past. As our bodies bumped together he kissed me passionately and I was taken off guard, letting out a squawk. My friend kept his hands on the frame but pushed in closer, until I broke away and ducked under his arm.<p>

"Come on, let's do this inside." As I walked towards the kitchen Blaine followed me and proceeded to grab me from behind, attacking my neck.

"I want you so bad." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Well I want a coffee." Moving over to the machine I heard him let out a large groan, full of annoyance but still utterly sexual.

"_Kurt_."

"What? I just got back from work! You go in my room and get ready, I'll be through in a sec."

"But _Kurt_…" Turning around I grabbed hold of his face and pressed a deep but brief kiss to his lips.

"I need caffeine. Now when I get into my bedroom I want to see you naked and ready for me. Ok?" Satisfied with that response Blaine nodded, before scooting off into my room. As I set up the coffee machine I heard him undressing and an item of clothing would every so often fly out of the door and onto the kitchen floor. When the boxers appeared I was practically salivating, pushing off my own jeans with my feet and pouring my drink at the same time.

* * *

><p>It was certainly the quickest coffee I'd ever drunk. The rush of caffeine and my surging adrenaline meant I was in the bedroom within half a minute. Blaine was laid out of my bed, naked and perfectly delectable. When he saw my equally naked state he cocked his head to the side and pouted.<p>

"_Ohhhh_. I like taking you clothes off." I smiled, sauntering over to the bed and crawling onto it.

"Yeah well I think the time for teasing is done." In one swift motion I was on top of him, pinning him down and kissing him ferociously. Blaine responded with eagerness, digging his fingers into my back and pushing us closer. He was hard and I wasn't far behind, our erections rubbing together in a way that almost made me come there and then.

After a considerable amount of frottage I eventually decided to move things along. Pulling my mouth away so I could speak I ran my finger coyly down Blaine's chest and watch him squirm with desire.

"Blaine…" I began, sensuality oozing from my voice, "I want to fuck you tonight." As if he needed any more convincing I thrust down into his stomach and my friend cried out.

"Oh _God_ yes Kurt yes do it!" Satisfied with the response I ran my tongue along his collarbone, before reaching out my fingers and pushing them into his mouth. Blaine took them in eagerly, beginning to suck and tongue them and I let my head roll back, groaning. He began to bob his head up and down, almost fucking his mouth on my hand and eventually I had to pull them out before things got too heated. Running the wet digits down his body I added a bit of my own saliva, before circling his hole and then pushing two of them inside. Blaine grimaced but didn't make any sound – he was so tight I had to wiggle them around for a couple of seconds before I could push them further. When I hit the cluster of nerves my friend cried out – his arm jerking to grab hold of my shoulder and sweat pooling on his forehead. I stroked the area a few more times before pulling out and then adding another finger. Pretty soon I had four and was scissoring like crazy, the noises Blaine was making sending me ballistic.

"Kurt…holy hell…in me…now…" He was burbling nonsense and I loved it, pushing in and out and hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Finally it got too much and Blaine forced my hand away.

"YOUR COCK. IN MY ASS!" Laughing I kissed him roughly before grabbing his legs and hoisting them above my head. My tongue ran along my palm so I could slick myself up and I thought about asking my friend for help, but he seemed so absorbed in not coming that I had to do it myself. Feeling my hands made me itch for a release so it wasn't long before I was ready and positioned.

"Ready?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

He was so tight.

And I mean tight. I'd always wondered if it was possible to stretch someone enough that they weren't, but then I realised that was all part of the fun. The hiss that escaped from Blaine's mouth as I pushed myself in made me groan, as did the feeling of him all around me, and when I pulled out and slammed back in again he gripped hold of the sheets, twisting them about in his fingers.

"Kurt. Oh God Kurt…" Taking in a deep breath I began to try and build up a rhythm, building up towards the nerves I'd hit so many times before. When I reached it Blaine went crazy.

"FUCK! DON'T STOP! RIGHT THERE!" The sound of his voice drove me insane and I was taken over, driving harder and faster so my friend screamed louder.

"Blaine…Blaine…" He was just so perfect. So perfect and fuckable and God I could feel my stomach coiling already. Determined to keep going for a little longer I focused on his naked chest, watching the sweat droplets in the hair and slamming in again and again. My thrusts induced cries and moans and Blaine was pretty much destroying my bedcovers. His whole body writhed and his hips bucked upwards, desperate to feel more of me, to push harder and deeper. Pretty soon though he reached his limit, with one final slam into his prostate he came, screaming my name in a voice I'd never heard before. The come splattered all over his chest and it was enough to push me too, hard and fast inside of him.

After the wonder of our orgasms had subsided I slumped down onto Blaine, slipping out of him slowly. His come was sticking onto my chest and I reached out a finger to scoop up a bit, tasting it.

"Mmmn, delicious." Blaine looked up at me with dreamy eyes, a lazy smile spreading across his face. There was a sound outside, probably the buzzing of the coffee machine not having been switched off properly, but all I could focus on was our breathing - ragged and irregular, but at the same time coming together as one.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of us fucking." He said. I shook my head, before resting it in the crook of his armpit.

"Me neither."


	11. AISYM

_I was gonna post this earlier, but ff. net decides to be a dick sometimes and won't let me edit documents. So blame them :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - ...And I'll Show You Mine<strong>

**I've got a gig on Saturday at the Time bar. Wanna come?**

**Blaine**

It was fucking cold. Why was it always cold? I cursed myself for choosing a city like New York to live in. All the movies and fancy brochures did nothing to show what it was like to stand outside a dingy bar, freezing your butt off and waiting for your friends. When Cassandra and Ashley arrived I saw to my amusement they had dressed up – obviously their last meeting with Blaine had had quite an impression.

"Hey ladies." I said as they approached, trying to make it clear that I was pissed off for having to wait. They looked at my coat and thick scarf and giggled.

"You look like you're going to the arctic."

"Well incase you hadn't noticed, it's practically that temperature out here right now. How are you guys not cold?"

"It's a girl thing." Ashley replied, smiling.

"Yeah. And an alcohol jacket helps too." Cassandra showed me a secret bottle of tequila that they'd obviously been drinking in the taxi and I laughed. Saved on paying for drinks inside I suppose.

"Can we please go inside now?" Receiving two nods I spun round on my heels and waltzed into the bar.

* * *

><p>It really was a small place – I had no idea how Blaine had found it, let alone booked a gig there. The room was pretty packed though, so we had to push past quite a few people to get to the bar.<p>

"Where's Blaine?" Cassandra asked as soon as she was next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably backstage. He'll come find us in a bit." Sensing her impatience I sent a quick text stating our arrival and then ordered myself a vodka and lemonade. The girls ordered another tequila and we then went to try and find a table, however ended up just standing in a corner. When Blaine came into view I smiled and Cassandra and Ashley immediately stood up straight and jutted their hips out.

"Hey." I called out as he approached. Blaine didn't respond but walked straight over to me and slipped his hand into my back jean pocket.

"Hi." He smiled, before turning his head to look at my friends. "Hey girls."

"Hi Blaine." It was like some bad sorority movie – the two spoke in complete synchronisation and their voices were so sickly sweet I almost gagged. Blaine gave me an eyebrow raise and I returned it, before taking another sip of my drink.

"How did you even find this place?"

"My buddy comes here all the time. He hooked me up with an interview and I wore your suit. Guess it paid off." He grinned again, nudging me with his hip, and I smiled in approval. See – I knew I was good at dressing people.

"A couple of my friends are actually here right now – you should come meet them. They have a table." Sensing relief for their already tired feet Cassandra and Ashley nodded their heads emphatically. I dithered for a bit, but saw Blaine's expression and eventually agreed. I suppose if he'd met mine it was only fair I met his.

* * *

><p>As we walked across the room I tried to picture just what exactly Blaine's other friends would be like, before I was faced with them all staring at me. They were all very good looking, and from the looks of it, gay. Suddenly I wished I'd dressed smarter and hid my heavy coat behind my back more – it was still stylish but not compared to my many others.<p>

"Hey dudes!" Blaine called, holding up the arm that wasn't round my waist. The guys all responded similarly and when we reached them seemed curious with my appearance.

"Guys, this is my buddy Kurt." I was introduced first, Blaine's hand scanning over me lavishly, "and his two very attractive friends Cassandra and Ashley." I nudged him in the ribs sharply, knowing that he knew exactly what he was doing and then cringed at the blushes that spread across my two friends faces.

"Kurt this is Tyler, Brandon and James " I looked at the collection of guys with interest. Tyler, though he was sitting down, looked tall and fairly well built, with dark brown hair. Brandon was slightly shorter and skinnier, but in a flexible way that suggested he was a gymnast. James was a combination of the two, and his eyes immediately met with mine, fixing me with such an intense and interested gaze that I had to look away.

"Um…hi." The response seemed lame, but I didn't know what else to say. Blaine looked like he was about to say something else but was suddenly tapped on the back by a bar man and squeezed my shoulder.

"Looks like I have to go, you have fun here." He grinned and I scowled at him, before watching him disappear off backstage again.

* * *

><p>So. I was semi-alone. With Blaine's friends.<p>

"Isn't this place awesome?" Ashley started off the conversation – obviously happy to have more hot guys to talk to. Tyler responded enthusiastically, making me wonder if he was straight, but as I glanced at the other two I noticed James still staring at me.

"So, um, which one of you got Blaine this gig?"

"Me." James replied, leaning back but still not breaking eye contact. He was kind of creepy, in a hot way. "Well I set up the interview. Really it was you that got it for him."

"What?" Me? How did… "Oh." The suit. Yey for being slow.

"You've really made Blaine into something special." My eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well put it this way – none of us could get him into a suit. Even if we forced him." Brandon joined in the conversation and I smiled, relief coursing through me for some reason.

"Did you guys all…?"

"Yeah. For quite a while. We kind of mix." The two guys shared a look and I swallowed loudly. Wow. This really was a world that I wasn't used to.

"Did you really booty call Blaine?" Brandon suddenly asked, leaning forward, almost like a disbelieving child. Once again I was confused, but answered.

"Um, yeah." Both pairs of eyes widened.

"You serious?"

"Yup." How had they even heard about that? Did Blaine discuss his sexual conquests with everyone?

"Dude. That is…well that's impressive."

"Blaine would never let any of us booty call him."

"Um, right." This was weird. Apparently I had privileges others didn't. "I don't suppose either of you topped then?" The words were out of my mouth before I'd even realised – to my horror I realised it might even be considered boasting. As expected the guys mouths dropped open.

"You _topped_?"

"Yeah. Three times."

"Fuck." They were impressed. Really impressed it seemed. I didn't know if Blaine normally had rules or liked to be in control of the relationship, but seemingly I was an anomaly, and I was benefiting from it.

"_Fuck_." James looked unable to comprehend, raking his eyes over my body and shaking his head. "I mean I can see _why_ he wants you so much but _fuck_." Not really able to respond I took another sip of my drink and saw Brandon looking equally as shocked. Really it was quite comical – in the space of a few minutes I had been promoted to sexual superstar.

"What's…what's it like?" The question surprised me. For a second I looked at Brandon in confusion before realising what he meant.

"Oh, fucking amazing." I grinned, making him smile back.

"What's it like topping you?" My laugh immediately turned to a splutter. In fact I nearly choked on my drink. James seemed amused, but still wanted an answer.

"Um, amazing too?"

"I can imagine." I went to say something else but suddenly the lights went down and a man came to the microphone.

"Hi everybody. I'd like to introduce Blaine Anderson." As my friend walked onto the stage I cheered loudly, clapping my hands together. Cassandra, Ashley and I all moved to get a better position and I ended up right next to James, who didn't seem to mind. I noticed him staring at my hips for a considerable time but finally the music started and he looked up.

* * *

><p>Blaine really was good. He was doing covers again, like he told me he usually did. But he had a great voice. As I watched him I tried to imagine what it would have been like to see him in show choir. He would probably have been phenomenal. Occasionally my friend would glance over in our direction and I would give him an encouraging look or a thumbs up – I wasn't sure if that was what he wanted but was willing to offer it anyway. During the second song I suddenly felt James slip his hand round my waist – at first I was shocked and tried to push him away, but it felt nice so I wasn't going to argue.<p>

"Hey, can someone get me a beer?" Blaine spoke into the microphone, prompting someone from the bar to begin pouring one. "Hey, even better, let's get some shots up in this joint!"

"Yeah! Shots!" Most of the contingent of the bar seemed ok with their musical performer getting wasted, so the shots were given and he downed them all consecutively.

"This is coming out of my wages, don't worry." As I watched him work the crowd I felt a finger gently begin to stroke my hipbone, slipping under my shirt. Glancing over at James he grinned but made no effort to stop.

"You have the most exquisite body I've ever seen." He said, as if that made it ok.

"Er, thanks." I wasn't going to lie – he was hot. And nothing like Blaine. His darkish skin made his eyes pop and his hair was just long enough to wind your fingers in, to pull him towards you forcefully…shit. I had sex on the brain again.

"When Blaine finishes we should get out of here." My eyes almost widened at the statement, but I managed to contain them. Luckily at that point Blaine resumed singing again and I was able to look away without making a reply.

As his set wore on Blaine began to drink more and more – it was quite worrying, especially when he would continually ignore my warning looks as he glanced over.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," He'd taken another break from singing and was slurring into the microphone – it was reaching the point where he wouldn't be able to sing properly anymore.<p>

"I want you to meet my friend. Thhhhis is Kurt." Suddenly a hand was thrust in my direction and all the eyes of the bar were on me. James chose this moment to run another finger down towards my pants and I had to bite my lip, stopping the moan.

"Kurt is a very good frrrriend of mine, and he givvvves the best head in the worrrld." Oh God. Immediately I felt my cheeks blush red, scarlet even and I looked at Blaine angrily. Why did the whole of the bar need to know this?

"He is ssssuper hot. So iff you ever need amazing sex – go to him!" Laughing at what seemed to be his own joke, Blaine rocked from side to side, before picking up his guitar again.

"This ssssong is for Kurt – the awesome head givvvvver." Suddenly he began to play 'Stutter' – my head jerked up and my whole body froze. Why was he playing this song? He never played his own songs… Looking at Blaine I tried to make eye contact but he stared straight forward. James' hand began running along the top of my pants and I batted him away.

"Seriously, cut it out."

"But now I know how good you are I just want some for myself…" He reached up to dip his tongue in my ear and I jerked away. Cassandra and Ashley seemed to notice and stepped forward, but Tyler held them back.

"Get off me." At this point Blaine finished his song – the management declared this the end of his set and he stumbled off the stage. Immediately I broke free from James' clutches and rushed towards him.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Reaching my arms out I grabbed hold of him and felt him lose his balance, tumbling into my arms.

"Hey Kurt. Did you like my set?" Blaine laughed, unable to support his own weight and I hoisted him up onto his feet.

"Yeah it was great. Why did you get so drunk?"

"Because I felt like it." He laughed again and I glanced over to Ashley and Cassandra. They looked equally as worried. James just looked annoyed.

"I think I'm gonna take him home – you guys ok to stay here?" The two girls nodded, obviously happy enough with Tyler, and I smiled at them apologetically, before hooking my arms under Blaine's armpits.

"Come on, we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Somehow being out in the cold with a drunken Blaine took me right back to the night we had met – except this time it was in reverse. My friend had a firm grip on my shoulder but I had to practically drag him along, desperately searching for a taxi. When we found one I gave Blaine's address and pulled him in next to me.<p>

"Seriously dude, what did you drink?"

"Shots. Lots of shots." Smiling he leant his head on my shoulder and I reached out a hand to stroke his hair.

"That's not really the best thing to do when you're working."

"Don't care."

"Well I care. You made me worried."

"Sssssorry."

"It's ok." As we drove along I saw Blaine close his eyes, not falling asleep but seemingly just letting go, dropping down his guard. I pulled him in closer and let him rest on my chest.

* * *

><p>"God I wish you didn't live in a flat." Getting Blaine into the lift had been a challenge. Getting him to his door and finding his keys was like travelling to Mordor. I had to virtually press him up against the wall and frisk him – something my friend had found rather hilarious and had done nothing to help me with. Once the door was finally open I dragged him into his room and plonked him down on the bed.<p>

"Phew." I was out of breath – my small body not use to such strenuous exercise. Now I felt sorry for all the times Cassandra and Ashley had had to get me out of clubs. "Do you want any water?"

"Noooo." Blaine rolled over onto his front, giggling and I sighed. There was no way I was getting him changed – that would take way too much effort and probably result in something unsavoury. It didn't seem like sleeping in his clothes would be much of a problem, but I checked his body for anything sharp or dangerous. When I noticed a necklace round his neck I sat down on the bed and tugged on his arm.

"Blaine, I need to take your necklace off." My friend moved slightly to glace up at me, his face squidged against the bed so quite frankly he looked adorable. "Come on." Feeling rather like a parent I tugged his arm again and with a large sigh he hauled himself upright to face me. Ok. First part successful. My hands reached round to find the clasp and pulled it round to the front, fingers fiddling with it until it clicked free.

"There." Placing it next to him on the bed I went to get to my feet, happy that my duty as a friend had been fulfilled and he was not going to strangle himself in the early hours of the morning. As I stood up though a hand grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home of course – I need my beauty sleep." I smiled, chuckling at my own hilarity, before looking back at Blaine and noticing him staring at me weirdly.

"What?" Suddenly the hand on my arm jerked backwards – I was thrown forward into him and his lips were on mine. The movement was so sudden and unexpected that I let out a surprised shout, but then felt arms around my neck and fingers twining into my hair. Blaine was leaning in towards me and his tongue was lapping lightly at my teeth. It was…well it was amazing. Filled with a sudden urge I let myself be pulled closer and spread my legs so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. My mouth opened to allow him in and Blaine was sloppy, his drunken state still obviously having an effect, but it drove me wild. Suddenly I felt him begin to harden beneath me and pulled away, knowing where this was going.

"Blaine, we can't have sex now – you're not in a fit condition." I went to stand up but again was pulled back down, our hips crashing together.

"No! I don't want sex!" Blaine responded, catching me completely off guard. "I just want you."

* * *

><p>I was silent. My friend's voice had quietened with his last statement but he was still looking at me in that way. What was he even saying? He was drunk – that was it. Very drunk. And drunk people rambled all the time. I knew I did.<p>

"Please…stay." I knew this was the time for me to stop things – to tell Blaine I was sorry but he needed to rest and I needed to go home. Nip this drunken thing in the bud. But I didn't want to.

"Oh Blaine…" Running my hand through his hair I stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds, immersing myself in the deep hazel. Then, slowly, I leant forward and kissed him again.

Immediately both of us sighed. I hitched myself further onto Blaine's lap and wrapped my arms around his waist for balance. He returned his to my neck and his tongue began to explore my mouth again, flicking across areas he never normally bothered with. Still unsure about where this was going, I waited for the hands to begin to move down to my pants, but they stayed where they were, wedging themselves deeper into my hair and stroking my scalp so I almost groaned from the sheer pleasure. It was perfect. For a while we just stayed like that – chemistry fizzling and cracking between us as we just kissed and kissed, not moving any further but not slowing down either. Eventually I sensed Blaine beginning to get tired and pulled away, causing him to moan in a way that almost made me go straight back.

"You're tired." I whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face as I saw him pout. Moving off him I went over to the bed and lay down, signalling for him to come and join me. My friend scrambled over and positioned himself right next to me, our noses almost touching. He yawned but tried to hide it and I giggled again, before pulling the covers over us.

"Sleep tight." Blaine slipped his arm over me, pulling us even closer, and gave me one final long kiss, before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	12. DIJ S

**Chapter 12 - Did I Just...? Shit**

As soon as my eyes opened I knew I'd made a big mistake. My body shot upwards, staring next to me at Blaine lying sprawled out on the bed and I swore under my breath. Luckily he was still so completely passed out that he didn't stir, not even when I got up and began frantically gathering up my things. I wasn't being quiet – but then again it was hard to when I was freaking out. Practically running out of the apartment I hailed a taxi and headed straight for home.

Shit.

Shit shit shit. The rest of the day was spent trying not to think about what had happened. The drunken things that didn't mean anything. The looks, the stroking Blaine's hair, the kisses…

SHIT.

* * *

><p>I arrived at work on Monday early, needing something, anything to distract me from the thoughts that were going round my head. The studio was already rife with people preparing for the shoot and I submerged myself within them – immediately taking on a job and not thinking about anything else.<p>

"Kurt?" Cassandra called from across the room, making her way over as I hung up another outfit ready to be pinned onto some model. My heart sank. "Did you get Blaine home ok? We didn't hear anything from you all yesterday." She asked when she arrived, leaning on a nearby manikin.

"Yes of course I did why wouldn't I have?" I replied hurriedly – trying to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible. My friend shot me a funny look, obviously noticing my awkwardness.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

"_Yes!_ Yes I'm _fine_ just busy!" Turning away I ended it there and then. I heard Cassandra make a noise of annoyance behind me but ignored it and eventually she walked off. Shit. This was screwing with everything.

Blaine hadn't texted me since that evening. My phone was a relative message wasteland, sitting dormant in my pocket. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe he didn't even remember.

* * *

><p>At lunch all the models arrived. The studio was a literal hive of activity – my desk space was overtaken by make up artists and hair stylists, so I was forced to sit in the supply closet to eat my salad. When I emerged Mario the chief designer grabbed hold of my arm and began to pull me over somewhere.<p>

"Oh Kurt, thank _heavens_ you're here! We're in a mix – I need you to style this model for me now." He said, more like an order than a request. I let him drag me over to a clothes rack I'd helped out with earlier in the morning and saw to my complete delight Ashley standing there with another guy. _Hooray._

"Thanks Kurt you're a doll be done in fifteen minutes!" Not giving me a chance to reply Mario sped off (probably to accost another unsuspecting stylist) and I was left with my no-doubt-informed-of-my-earlier-outburst friend and some random model.

"Hi." I said lacklustrely, guessing I should probably start the conversation. Ashley smiled, ready to unleash an onslaught of probing questions. Then the model turned round.

* * *

><p>Holy hell.<p>

He was tall, a lot taller than Ashley and just above me. He was muscly, _definitely_ muscly, and had icy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. _Wow_.

"Hi." Suddenly I realised he must have thought I'd been talking to him, his reply directed towards me with a smile that made my knees turn to jelly. Immediately my face flushed bright red and Ashley noticed, all her previous questions discarded in favour of this new information.

"Kurt, this is Zachary." She said, positively grinning from ear to ear. Zachary smiled again, holding out his hand, and I nervously reciprocated. Well, this was definitely the distraction I wanted...

"He's gay." My gaze switched to Ashley again, eyes open in surprise, and she laughed. "Believe me – I already tried."

"And you're a very attractive girl, just not my type." Zachary replied, the full tone of his voice coming out so I inwardly swooned. Then, with his final words he looked back over at me. Holy mother of Jesus. Had he just eyefucked me?

"Clothes." The word spurted out of my mouth and both Ashley and Zachary laughed, making me blush further. I tried to ignore it though, and picked the outfit off the rack, ready to dress my model in it.

* * *

><p>Fuck shit cockballs. Zachary had to practically strip down to his boxers. I let Ashley do most of the dressing, but occasionally she would fake like she needed help and I would have to assist in pulling something over a set of rippling muscles or a perfectly chiselled face. I didn't know why he couldn't just dress himself – he was probably perfectly capable. My pants suddenly felt very tight and I continually stabbed myself with pins so I had little dots of red all over my fingers and was in danger of getting it on the clothes.<p>

"There." I said once the outfit was complete, stepping back to admire my work.

"How do I look?" Zachary eyed me with another of those looks and I bit down fiercely on my lip, making Ashley almost squeal. Cassandra was only metres away dealing with another model and I could tell she was desperate to rush over and inform her of what was going on. Of how I was currently feeling towards one of the subjects of my work.

"Yes very good. You look good." Well that was a shit reply. Zachary smiled.

"I'm glad." At that moment Mario chose to return, exclaiming in delight at my work and then whisking both Ashley and the model off to the set. Once they were well and truly gone I collapsed down on a nearby chair and put my head in my hands. Jesus Christ. I had so much sexual tension and unresolved feeling zinging around inside me I felt like I was about to explode.

* * *

><p>For most of the photo shoot I managed to stay around the fringes, helping with this and that, not really doing anything important. Cassandra and Ashley were too busy to come and question me so I avoided that too, happy to be anonymous for at least a few hours.<p>

When the day was over everyone was exhausted, packing up and getting out as quickly as possible. I made my way over to my now free desk and began to gather up my things when I heard the clearing of a throat behind me.

"Cassandra, Ashley, go away I'm not in the mood." I said harshly, not bothering to turn around. The person coughed again and I turned around, realising my mistake.

"Oh!" Zachary stood before me, looking somewhat sheepish. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all." I quickly shoved some folders into my bag and turned round properly. The model scratched the back of his neck nervously, unintentionally showing off an incredible bicep.

"Do you have a question or something?"

"No. Well, I mean it's a question, but not about the shoot." My eyebrows furrowed with interest. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me some time." He asked, his tone hopeful. "Because if you don't mind me saying – I think you're super hot." My cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Um, thank you. That's very kind…" The reply was burbled, my brain unable to really process proper sentences and Zachary's face fell.

"Oh – do you have a boyfriend?"

"No!" Woah. I startled even myself. "I mean no, I don't." I didn't have a boyfriend. I most certainly didn't. I could date whoever I wanted. And it didn't matter a bit.

"Oh. Great." Zachary looked relieved and I sighed quietly. This was an amazingly hot guy, who wanted to go out with me. I was definitely dreaming.

"I would love to have dinner with you. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, that sound's good. I'll call you?" Signalling towards a nearby pad of paper I grabbed hold of it and scribbled down my number, handing it over with a smile and a flourish.

"Cool."

"Cool." Hovering near me for a few seconds Zachary smiled, before slipping the paper in his pocket and turning to leave.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Zachary."

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

"Er hi Kurt." I had the hands free on in my car, wanting to get this done as quickly as possible.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Do you remember how I got home on Saturday?"

"I took you home."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. I just wanted to let you know I have a date tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm going on a date. With a guy from work. Well he's a model." There was a pause.

"Um…ok."

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Cool. Well have fun."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>How did I dress for a date?<p>

I hadn't been on one in months. I knew how to dress for going out. I knew how to dress for meeting at the coffee shop. I knew how to dress for a booty call. A date? I was clueless.

Zachary had texted me pretty soon after I'd got home with a venue and time – it seemed he was a pretty classy guy and I knew my outfit was going to matter. For once my wardrobe was a chore and I even wished I could just wear slacks like I did when I went round to Blaine's.

Blaine.

That was a subject not to be breached tonight. Apart from out relatively stilted conversation the evening before (well to be honest, it had only really been stilted from my side. I was pretty sure Blaine had no recollection of our bedroom antics and therefore was not a worry. It was just me.) we'd had no real contact and I was happy about this. I had to get these stupid thoughts out of my head and Zachary was the perfect way to do this.

* * *

><p>When the taxi pulled up outside the restaurant I gave the driver his money and stepped out into the chilly air. My fingers tugged down my waistcoat underneath my faux fur coat and I walked briskly into the restaurant.<p>

It was fairly busy - Tuesday evening obviously a prime time. I waltzed up to the waiter at the desk before I realised I had no idea what Zachary's surname was.

"Ummm…I'm here to meet some-"

"-Are you Kurt?" Surprised I nodded and the waiter smiled. "Right this way." Leading me off into the depths of the restaurant I was taken to a small secluded booth, where Zachary sat with a single rose resting across his plate. When he saw me he smiled, standing up, and once I was within speaking distance said hello.

"You look…amazing." The rose was handed to me and I flushed pink, slipping off my coat and letting the waiter put it over my chair behind me.

"Do you want the wine now?" He asked, looking over at Zachary. My date nodded and then we were alone.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us." He said, sitting back down as I did the same. "I figured you would be a wine drinking man?"

"Yes, I am." Already impressed, I settled into my seat and analysed Zachary's outfit. He had gone for a similar look to me, with a half buttoned shirt and some smart black trousers. I was so used to sitting opposite a guy in sweatpants and a t-shirt that he looked positively overdressed.

"You look lovely." I said, feeling it needed to be said. Zachary smiled before sitting back and looking at me.

"This isn't weird is it? I mean, me dating my stylist, you dating your model?" I smiled.

"No, not at all. I've dated models before." Oh jeez, now I sounded arrogant.

"Really?" Luckily Zachary didn't seem to offended, his eyebrows raising in surprise, "how long ago was that?"

"Um, quite a while ago now. But we were together a while." I felt he didn't need to know about my current predicament. And I really didn't want to tell him.

"Interesting. I can see why you get the attention though." Once again I blushed, not really used to such sweet compliments. Zachary smiled, titling his head to the side in a flirtatious manner and our wine arrived.

* * *

><p>Once we'd both taken a sip (it really was delicious) I decided to start my own questioning.<p>

"So what's the story with you then? How did you get into modelling?" Zachary grinned, swirling his glass around in his hand before taking another sip.

"I don't really know. It was just something that happened. I'm just a small town guy that got lucky." Hmmm. That sounded rather like my story. With an extra load of hard work added on.

"And you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. It's awesome. Obviously a lot of hard work, but it's worth it."

"What about the future? Any plans for that?"

"Well ideally I'd like to get married and adopt some kids – the classic life. But isn't that what everybody wants?" Holy moly. This guy was just… The old Kurt inside me was screaming. This was _exactly_ what I wanted. A good-looking, charming, sweet guy, who was into relationships and eventually wanted to settle down. He was like Alejandro, but without the psychotic jealousy. I couldn't believe it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Suddenly I noticed Zachary looking concerned, and realised my emotions must have been written on my face. Immediately I sat up.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just… I've not met many people like you before."

"Well that's sad. The guys you've hung out with before can't really have deserved you." Zachary shook his head, as if this conversation was the most normal thing in the world, before the waiter came back to take our order and I opened and closed my mouth like a fish while I waited.

* * *

><p>The rest of the date was surreal. I felt like I was in some kind of dream – I must have gone round to Blaine's and smoked too much shisha because this kind of stuff just didn't happen. Zachary was polite, funny, kind – he ate like a gentleman and shared his food with me. We stayed right to coffees and talked for hours, just about things. He was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>When we reached the door to my apartment I knew what was going to happen.<p>

"Sooo…" Zachary leant against the wall, displaying his body in front of me in a very pleasing manner. Neither of us were drunk but we both giggled.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." I said, my voice bashful and a little nervous. My date smiled.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Definitely."

"Care to make it more lovely?" Before I could respond he leant forward and suddenly his lips were on mine. I exhaled, immediately bringing up my arms to wrap round his neck and Zachary moved in closer, pushing us against the wall. The feeling of his body against me made me groan and he responded, slipping his tongue into my mouth and rubbing his hands gently up and down my hips.

"Oh…Kurt…" We kissed deeper and deeper and I felt Zachary reach for the door handle, trying frantically to turn it so we could get inside. My hands moved to my pocket for my keys, but suddenly I stopped.

"Kurt?" We'd broken away and our breathing was loud and ragged – Zachary's face was still inches from mine and I could see the want in his eyes. Which made it even harder to respond.

"I can't do this."

"What?" Immediately my date stood up straight, confusion written across his face. I was already kicking myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're perfect – utterly and completely perfect. But I just can't." Zachary shook his head, his fingers gripping onto his hair as he pulled at it, almost like he was trying not to believe what I was saying. I was too.

"Did I, go too fast or something?"

"No! No not at all. It's not you, believe me."

"It's not you it's me? Really?" Zachary laughed harshly and I felt a stab in my gut.

"Sorry."

"Is it that Blaine guy?" My whole body froze.

"_What_."

"Cassandra and Ashley told me about him. They said you might have issues." Oh God, _Oh God_. What had given them the right to tell him that? To _warn_ him? What have given them the right to be _right?_

"Fuck." I slipped down into a crouched position on the wall – Zachary looked concerned but didn't come to my aid. "I am _so _Goddamn sorry."

"So it is him then?" I closed my eyes tightly shut, not wanting to admit it. Not wanting to admit what I had been trying to hide all this time. What had finally come to the fore Saturday night.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw you around. You're an amazing guy and if you'd met me three months earlier we'd probably be engaged by now. But I think you have to go." I still hadn't opened my eyes, not wanting to see the look on Zachary's face as I rejected him. I heard the sound of shuffling feet, of a jacket being picked up off the floor. Then suddenly breath on my face.

"I hope he understands what he's got. Because if he doesn't, it's his loss." The voice spoke solemnly, plainly. Then, a couple of seconds later. It was gone.

* * *

><p>For a long time I just sat outside my apartment, not wanting to get up, not wanting to do anything. My head was a mess, my body was exhausted. Then suddenly I jumped to my feet. I was tired of lying to myself, tired of hiding. I had to let Blaine know how I felt.<p>

I had to see him.


	13. HGN

_I just want you guys to know that I have been absolutely shocked/flabergasted/amazed with the amount of reviews I've been getting for this story. Like seriously - it's blown my mind. As a result I have spent all my time and aswering them and writing chapters instead of doing my uni work. So if I fail my degree I blame all of you! Haha_

_Also this is the penultimate chapter guys. I was at a bit of a crossroads on whether to lengthen this story but I've had the ending planned for a while so I think I'm gonna stick with that. I am however planning to write several connecting oneshots in the near future._

_Ok this author note is getting long and you're all dying to know the end of the cliffhanger :D Enjoy!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Here Goes Nothing...<strong>

I felt sick walking up to Blaine's apartment. Funny how somewhere so familiar could suddenly feel so alien. The lift made me heave and the steps to his door were like walking through mud. When I knocked on the door I knew I looked a state but I just wanted to see him. To get it over with.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed when he opened the door. He seemed pretty pleased to see me and also quite smug. "Did you get bored of your date already?" I'd barely been invited into the room when a hand was down my pants, stroking at my cock. "Mmmmn." Blaine sighed with pleasure, moving his mouth to suck on my collarbone but I stopped him.<p>

"No. Just stop." My friend's head jerked up, confused.

"What?"

"Why do we always have to have sex the minute we get through the door?"

"Don't you _want _to have sex?"

"Yes, of course I do-"

"-Then let's get to it." I batted him away again.

"Can't we just…talk first?" Now he stopped completely. Blaine's hand slipped slowly out of my pants and was wiped across his jeans as he stepped backwards.

"_Kurt_. That's not how it works. When you come here it's either to be friends or to have sex. You can't have both."

"Why not?" I stepped forward, making Blaine flinch and I knew I was already treading on shaky ground. We'd barely ever disagreed before, had never really needed to. Sex was sex. There was nothing bad about that. "Why does it always have to be separate?"

"Because that's how a friends with benefits relationship works! We've gone through this!"

"What if I'm not ok with that anymore?" I could see the alarm bells ringing inside my friend's head. He was trying to find an escape. He looked around the room, almost as if that would provide an answer, before replying.

"Are you _out_?"

"No! I'm not out. I am _so far away_ from out. I am _in_. Completely _IN_."

* * *

><p>And that was it. The final piece of the puzzle fit, the clocked reached twelve. The penny dropped.<p>

"No…" Far from the reaction I'd been hoping for, Blaine looked horrified. He raised his hands to his head, rather like Zachary had done half an hour earlier, and stepped further backwards. "No, this is not happening."

"How can you say that?" I replied, anger and hurt beginning to build inside of me. "How can you act like this is a bad thing?"

"BECAUSE IT IS! I had this amazing, perfect thing with you, and now you've just gone and _screwed_ it all up!"

"_How_ have I screwed it up?"

"You've added _feelings_!" _Oh no_. He hadn't just said that.

"Well I'm _so sorry_ for caring but I just couldn't hold it in any more - I couldn't lie to myself any longer."

"Kurt don't-"

"-I FREAKIN LOVE YOU!" The words echoed through the apartment, reverberating across the cheap walls and returning back to me. "There you go! I said it! I'm in love with you!"

"No, you're not." Now Blaine had turned away from me, almost as if this was painful, almost as if he couldn't hear himself being referred to in this manner.

"Yes I am!"

"Shit." Resting his hands against the wall my friend hung his head, still not looking back. "Can't you just…turn it off?"

"WHAT?" I almost laughed. "You think this is just like a _switch_! Something I _chose_? I just turned away _literally_ the most _perfect_ man on the face of the planet, because throughout our entire date all I could think about was YOU! I have lain awake for_ NIGHTS_ on end trying to get rid of these thoughts, trying to get a grip and get along with this twisted _thing_ we have. But I can't! I can't turn off how I feel!"

"Kurt..."

"Do you remember what happened on Saturday? When I _took you home_?" Now I had his attention. "You kissed me. You said you didn't want sex - you just wanted me. You _wanted_ me." My friend looked surprised, he really must not have remembered any of it. Either that or he was shocked at his own realisations.

"You feel the same way about me Blaine, I know you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! When are you going to grow up and believe me?"

* * *

><p>"I AM GROWN UP!" Suddenly he spun back round, taking me by surprise as I'd begun to advance upon him. "YOU'RE the one that's childish with your <em>stupid<em> little happy endings! I'VE realised that's never going to happen!"

"No you haven't! You've just _told _yourself it's not going to happen! You've resigned yourself to a life of loneliness!"

"I'm not lonely! I can fuck as many people as I want!"

"But is that _what_ you want?"

"YES!"

"How many people have you fucked since you've met me?" Blaine immediately went to respond but I cut him off. "_Apart_ from me?" He paused. The realisation spread across his face but he didn't want to say it.

"None." I replied for him. "You haven't fucked _anyone_. Or if you did you didn't tell me. _Not one_." My friend was silent, the emptiness taking over the room. "And I haven't fucked anyone either. What do you think about that?"

"That doesn't mean anything…" My friend was struggling – I sensed a breakthrough but also knew he was fighting me, hard.

"Yes it does! It means we don't feel this way about anyone else. It means that we want to spend time together-"

"-I don't know about you but I can keep my emotions and my imagination separate from each other."

"Well that's the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard. Why won't you just admit it Blaine? What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"YES YOU ARE! Oh my God you are!" The anger was bubbling up inside me again. It was so _infuriating_. I could _see_ it. It just wasn't happening.

"Don't tell me what I should be thinking." Blaine responded again, still guarded and still making me livid.

"I'm not _doing_ that! I'm saying what you haven't got the _guts_ to say! That you _love_ me!"

"NO I DON'T! I won't ever love you! You're just creating it in your mind because you're so pathetic you can't bear the thought of not being in a relationship!"

"And you're fighting against it because everything you've ever loved has pushed you away and you don't want the same thing to happen again! I AM NOT YOUR PARENTS!"

* * *

><p>As soon as I'd spoken the words I knew I'd gone too far. Blaine stopped dead. The retort he'd been about to say died on his tongue and his whole body went rigid. What I'd said was true, but it was too much.<p>

"_How dare you_." Immediately I began trying to backtrack.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN _COMPARE _YOURSELF TO MY PARENTS! HOW _DARE_ YOU EVEN BRING THEM UP!" My friend was shaking with rage, his face burning red. "I TOLD YOU THAT IN _CONFIDENCE_!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. But you need to hear it Blaine – you need to know that it's ok to let your guard down, to be hurt every once in a while. It's ok to let someone take care of you."

"I DON'T NEED _ANYONE_ TO TAKE CARE OF ME! LEAST OF ALL YOU!" A mug went flying across the room and for a second I was taken back to mine and Alejandro's final fight in my apartment. The fight that had started all of this. Ceramic smashed against the wall and the pieces went flying everywhere.

"Blaine! Please! Just let me in! I love you!"

"GET OUT! YOU'VE POISONED MY MIND! GET! OUT!" The words shot through me like bullets. I tried to move forward to my friend again but he screamed out, forcing me away. A makeshift table was kicked over, crashing into a box of beer so the bottles all smashed loudly and the noise reverberated through me. Holy shit.

"GET OUT!" As if I hadn't got the message the first time, my friend screamed out again and this time I didn't try and fight. I was done with fighting. Running towards the door, I wrenched it open and slammed it behind me. Then I ran all the way home, not stopping for breath, not stopping to cry or even think about what had just happened. I reached my flat and collapsed against the door, exhausted and drained.

It was over.


	14. WIGTIWTC'TE'

_Dudes_

_I am SO SORRY it's taken this long for this chapter. I'm pretty sure these past two weeks have been the most stressful of my entire life, and as a result I didn't write anything in like 5 days. Buuuut it's here now, and as sad as I am to see this story go - here is the final chapter of Friends With Benefits._

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Well I Guess This Is What They Call 'The End'<strong>

I didn't speak to Blaine for two weeks.

I deleted every guy from my phonebook, Alex, Zachary, everyone. I didn't want to be in contact with them – I knew I couldn't because I only wanted one person. The one number I did keep though became unused, forgotten.

We didn't hang out in the same areas so there was no chance of crossing paths. I went back to the bars I used to frequent (except for that one), started shopping at my normal stores. I wanted to contact him, I really did. But I knew what I had said was out of order. He wasn't ready like I was – wasn't able to step out of his persona and just be himself. The old Kurt returned easily and settled in as if nothing had happened. It was like he never even existed.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Cassandra and Ashley were harder to change. Ever since that day they tiptoed around me like someone had died. I'd been able to cope for a while but now it was just annoying.<p>

"Yes?" My response was tired. Cassandra smiled and Ashley rubbed her hand over mine comfortingly.

"Sorry,"

"It's been two weeks guys – I'm over it."

"Are you?" My friends stirred their coffee, looking for all the world like therapists. Pretty soon this garden chair was going to turn into a couch.

"Yeah. I am. I've forgotten…him." Damn. My inability to say his name had given me away. Both girls sighed again and I slumped down into my chair, letting my own drink go cold.

* * *

><p>Stepping into my apartment got lonelier every time I did it. Blaine had never really spent much time in there but somehow his aura had stayed, even when his person hadn't. Having it gone just left me with a vast emptiness, not helped by the realisation that this was now the scene of two failed relationships. The bedroom was even worse. The first week I'd resorted to sleeping on the couch, which had brought back even more memories that had lead me to transfer to the floor. Eventually though my back had given in and I'd gone back to the scene of the crime – washing the sheets three times before daring to get inside and chucking out anything that might vaguely smell of my old friend. I needed a new wardrobe anyway.<p>

This day I trudged inside and dropped my bags on the floor, bending down to pick up my post that was scattered beside it. As I wandered towards the kitchen ready to make myself a very strong coffee I flicked through it, stopping when I saw a sending address I recognised. Walking over to the counter I leant against it as my finger sawed the letter open, pulling it out and opening it up slowly.

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_Thank you for sending us the demo of Blaine Anderson. After listening to it we have decided we would like to meet and discuss the possibility of working with him in the near future. If you could pass this information along to him or his agent we would be very grateful._

_Yours sincerely_

_Epic Records_

My eyebrows rose. I could barely even remember sending off the demo. I must have done it at least a month ago. An ironic smile spread across my face as I realised how amazing this news could have been in different circumstances, possibly with more than one person opening the letter and celebrating. Oh well. I guess I could pass it onto him. Suddenly I was annoyed at tearing the envelope so vigorously and therefore rendering it useless to just seal up and post again.

Placing it on the side and moving over to the coffee machine I heard the pitter patter of rain on the window and saw a storm brewing outside. Pretty much pathetic fallacy. I set the machine running and walked over to the window, just standing there and watching the precipitation fall. It was kind of beautiful in a strange way. The sound of the drops hitting the roofs, the flow of it as it travelled through pipes and drains, the patterns made in the growing puddles with random bits of oil. As long as you were inside, rain was pretty awesome. If you weren't though, it was cold wet and horrible. I'd been caught out way too many times and I'd hated every one of them.

Hearing the click of the machine I poured my drink and then sat down on my couch, still looking outside at the rain but switching the TV on so I could have some background noise too. It was some auction show and I thought about watching it, but decided the host had too much fake tan on and was wearing the most horrendous jacket. Resting my head back and staring at the ceiling I thought about when my life had become so boring and groaned.

* * *

><p>Knock knock.<p>

I sat up with a start. Well that hadn't happened for a while. For a second I wondered if I'd ordered takeout and forgotten, but remembered the chilli I had planned for dinner.

Knock knock

Cassandra and Ashley never bothered to knock. Or if they did they had a special one that I could recognise. Alejandro?

BANG BANG

Ok, the person was getting impatient now. Standing up I walked towards the door grumbling to myself.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming chill out…" I unhooked the chain and pulled open the door, ready to give hell to the person that had interrupted my self-loathing.

I froze.

* * *

><p>"Kurt." Blaine was soaked. Completely and utterly soaked to the skin. It almost looked like someone had painted his clothes on, and I would have thought so if his hair wasn't also dripping wet. There was a pool of water collecting round his feet and in his hands sat a very battered and also soaked bunch of flowers.<p>

"_Blaine_?" It was hard to disguise the shock in my voice. I couldn't tell if it was due to how soaked he was or just because he was _there_. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I tried to get a taxi here but I didn't have enough money for the whole fare so I had to walk the rest." Blaine replied, shaking his head lightly so a shower of drops cascaded down. "It's raining."

"I know." A small chuckle escaped from my lips and he looked up, almost surprised by the sound. "You're soaking. I'll get you a towel." It was funny – despite all we'd been through, all the shit that had happened and the current tension between us – my first thought was still for his welfare. I went to turn back towards my apartment, but Blaine grabbed hold of my arm, sending another sprinkling of water everywhere.

"Wait." He said. "I need to say something first. And I've kinda been preparing it this whole way here." Stopping immediately I spun back round and let both our hands drop back down to our sides. Blaine ran his hand through his hair one more time before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I've been an ass." For once it was hard to disagree. "Like seriously – I have been the biggest douche on the planet. A super douche." He looked apologetic and I felt my heart beginning to melt, all the bars I had erected around it slowly falling down. "I didn't…I didn't realise what I had with you until it was gone. And it sucked. Like I have been moping round my apartment this whole time. And I haven't had sex once." Wow that was certainly something. I raised my eyebrow and Blaine laughed nervously. "And then I realised that I never really told you this. That you mean that much to me. So it took me a while, but me coming here in the rain and standing in front of you soaking wet with an incredibly cheap and tacky bunch of ruined flowers is my way of saying that I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, and that…I love you." The sharp intake of breath echoed around the hallway. Blaine looked even more nervous, his eyes searching mine for a reaction, for a response. I paused, thinking about my answer and then realising I didn't want to think about it at all.

"You're an ass Blaine." I replied, making his expression falter, but I continued. "A huge ginormous ass. And I've been feeling like shit recently. But I'm so glad you're here." Pushing the flowers out of his hands I leant forward to wrap arms around him, drawing him close and pressing my body hard against him. Blaine exhaled, moving his own arms to wrap around me too and I felt his nose press against my shoulder, taking in deep breaths. He smelt like rain mixed with something else. To my delight I realised the smell was just Blaine.

"So do you forgive me then?" He murmured into my shoulder after a few seconds. I looked up slightly.

"For what? Being an ass?"

"Yes, that." Bringing both our heads up to face each other I smiled, before replying.

"I do." Blaine smiled and suddenly his lips were on mine. Immediately I closed my eyes and just revelled in the feeling, the feeling I'd been deprived of for so long. Blaine ran his fingers through my hair, just like he had all those weeks ago in his room and I immediately pulled him into the apartment. Once we were inside I increased the passion, kissing him deeper and digging my hands into his sides. Man this felt amazing. So amazing.

"Oh God, _Kurt_." Filled with immense happiness I eventually pulled away, letting the sound of our breathing mix with the rain outside. Blaine stared back with love in his eyes and it filled my heart with joy.

"_That_ was fun."

"It was indeed."

"Mmmn." We both grinned and my friend leant forward to press another soft kiss to my lips. He went to deepen it but I suddenly remembered the letter next to the coffee machine. "Hey guess what?" Blaine whined at our loss of contact but I persisted, wanting to continue. "I got a letter from Epic Records. They want an interview with you."

"What?" Shock was written across my friend's face. "How..? How did they even get my demo?"

"I sent it to them. A while ago. And didn't tell you." My reply was sheepish and he responded happily, pulling me in for another kiss.

"So I have an interview?"

"Yup."

"A real interview?"

"Uh huh."

"Holy shit! That's amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. But don't screw this up!" My finger prodded his arm and Blaine shook his head.

"I won't I won't. I swear." He looked so happy and adorable that I pulled him in again, unable to resist. I just couldn't believe he was here, that we were together again. _Finally_.

* * *

><p>"You are really wet." I said after a while, letting my words ghost over his lips as we parted for a millisecond.<p>

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

"You know the best way to dry off would be to just get rid of these clothes…" Running my finger coyly down Blaine's chest I tilted my head to the side, giving him a knowing look. "And you said you hadn't had sex in a while. Maybe we could rectify that…" A smile spread across my face, making him grin back, before he pulled me in close so out noses were touching.

"That sounds beyond amazing, but I want to do something else first."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Just…talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I woke up with a blissful smile on my face. Sunlight was streaming through the open window and there was a faint breeze blowing in from outside – refreshing but not cold. I stared up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before rolling over and instantly frowning. The bed was empty.

"Blaine?" Sitting up I slipped on some boxers and walked groggily out of the bedroom and into the main room. My eyes were still getting used to the light and I felt around the doorframe until I could focus and look towards the kitchen. There was a figure standing in front of the hob – also dressed in just his boxers, but with an apron draped over his front for what seemed like safety. Wait – he was wearing an _apron_.

"Blaine?" I repeated the name again and this time got a response. My boyfriend turned round and fixed me with a wide smile, one that was hard not to reciprocate.

"Hi there." It was then that I smelt it. Burning.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, what are you doing?" Suddenly panicked I rushed over, pushing Blaine out of the way and observing the scene on the hob.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"It's burning! Can't you smell that?"

"Isn't that what it's supposed to smell like?" I almost laughed, grabbing hold of frying pan and removing it from the heat.

"Eggs Blaine. You _burnt eggs_."

"They're not burnt!"

"You see those black bits there? _That's burnt_!" Suddenly his face fell and I realised I'd taken my criticism a little too far.

"I was just trying to make breakfast. You know, be romantic." My boyfriend ran his finger along the side of the hob, which was already dotted with little spots of oil and half cooked egg. His eyes looked downwards and his expression was completely forlorn. Oh man.

"Hey…" Letting go of the pan I reached out a hand to run it through his hair, causing him to look up and see my sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry. We can still salvage this."

"Not sure I want to now…"

"No. Come on. Pass me the butter." Signalling to the pot over to our left Blaine reached out and handed it to me. I tipped the burnt eggs onto a plate and placed a knob of butter in the now empty frying pan, picking up two eggs and cracking them into it. As we watched them cook I let my free hand slip round Blaine's waist and tugged him in closer.

"Did you seriously not eat eggs before you met me or something?"

"No. I'm just a bad cook." Smiling I let my nose rest in the crook of his neck and breathed in his smell again. If we weren't careful our scents were going to begin to mingle, the amount of time we spent together.

* * *

><p>A minute or so later there were two perfectly cooked eggs sitting next to the burnt ones. We took one of each and accompanied them with some toast. Once you cut the black bits off Blaine's they actually didn't taste all that bad.<p>

"So…" I said, cocking my head to the side and gazing at my boyfriend lazily. "What do you have planned for today?"

"On this Saturday? Well I have preparations for that gig."

"The Roxy one?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmn." I'd been meaning to liaise with Jonathan on that front. Not that I wouldn't be able to get tickets off Blaine. And a backstage pass.

"I need to go down to the venue. And Jonathan will probably wanna see my set list."

"Can't you just text it to him?" I was shot a look across the table.

"_Kurt_. He's my _manager_. I think he deserves a face to face meeting."

"Ok." I left my answer hanging, hoping that it would prompt an inquest. Unfortunately my boyfriend was being slow today.

"What about you? What are your plans?"

"_Absolutely nothing_." I leant back in my chair, slipping the last piece of egg off my fork and into my mouth. My arms stretched upwards, arching my back, and I shot Blaine a look that told him everything he needed to know.

"_Oh_." The look on his face was priceless. Half surprise, half undeniable lust.

"Yes. _Oh_."

"Is that why you-?"

"-Yes."

"And you-?"

"-Yup."

"Hmm…" He seemed to pause, pondering something, and for a second I got worried he'd missed the point of our conversation completely. Then suddenly he stood up from his chair, walked over towards me and planted himself in my lap.

* * *

><p>A tongue was down my throat before I had any time to respond. Blaine groaned, digging his hands into my hair and I responded eagerly. Still after all this time I'd never got used to the effect his taste had on me – just feeling it all inside my mouth drove me crazy. As we deepened the kiss further my boyfriend moved further up onto me and his leg accidentally slipped, sending it crashing between mine so I shouted out.<p>

"OH FUCK!" We were both rock hard already.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned, breaking away momentarily to mutter the word over and over again, in between the sloppy kisses he attached to my face. "Kurt oh Kurt…"

"Do you want to go to the venue now?" I asked teasingly, my voice also cracking with desperate need.

"No. Definitely not."

"And Jonathan?"

"Text! A text." Satisfied that I had my boyfriend sufficiently aroused I pulled him in for another final kiss, before speaking the immortal words.

"Bedroom."

* * *

><p>We made the journey in less than five seconds.<p>

My back fell against the bed with a loud thunk, and Blaine was on top of me in a heartbeat, his knee pressing down on my crotch so I screamed.

"BLAINE!" Happy with the response my boyfriend moved his leg down so he could grind onto me – I screamed out again and he attached his lips to my collarbone, sucking hard. Je-sus Christ.

"Oh Kurt," he whispered in between breaths, "you're so hot…so hot…" I yanked his head up to mine so I could crash our lips together and my other hand reached down towards his boxers. Due to the fact that we were barely wearing anything to begin with, it didn't take us long to get naked. Once our underwear was discarded on the floor I ground up against Blaine one final time and broke away.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" With his response, and the look in his eyes, I knew that he would pretty much do whatever I asked.

"Make love to me."

* * *

><p>With that my mouth was cut off again. Blaine kissed me with so much passion and need I felt like I was going to explode. I felt him bring his other hand up from my side to his face and he broke away momentarily to lick at it ferociously, sending me wild. Once it was lubricated enough he shifted me into position, circling my entrance lightly before slipping two fingers inside.<p>

The loud hiss that spilled from my mouth echoed round the room. Blaine immediately reached forward to silence me, attempting to kiss away the burning, and I tried to focus on that and the way his fingers were twisting around inside me instead of the pain. One finger brushed against my cluster of nerves and my whole body jerked upwards, screaming into Blaine's mouth and grabbing hold of the bed covers roughly.

"Oh God more MORE!" He obliged, adding in another finger, and I writhed beneath him, caught between immense pleasure and searing, burning pain.

"Kurt baby, Kurt…" Blaine seemed concerned but I pushed myself down, fucking his fingers and he groaned, kissing me again.

Pretty soon there were five fingers inside me, stretching and scissoring like crazy, until finally we broke away, already panting and sweaty from the exertion. As Blaine removed his fingers I mewed at the emptiness and he fell apart, licking his hand furiously and then pumping his aching cock. I wanted to help out but knew we would never get round to what I really wanted if I did.

"Blaine…" I said softly, reaching out my fingers to paw lightly at his skin, want in my eyes and my mouth open slightly. My boyfriend shut his eyes and pumped harder, lubing himself up until finally he let go, grabbing hold of my legs and wrenching them onto his shoulders.

"Oh God God GOD!" He said, keeping his eyes screwed shut, almost as if he was trying not to come there and then. I stroked his arms, whispering his name over and over again to calm him down and slowly they opened again.

"Make love to me." I repeated, wanting nothing more there and then, and without another word he pushed himself inside.

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

Just fuck.

Both of us groaned simultaneously, titling out heads back and arching our backs. Blaine dug his fingers into my sides, pricking me with his fingernails, and I scratched at them with my own. Slowly, almost too slowly for me to stand, my boyfriend pulled out and then slipped back in. Oh God it was torturous.

"Blaine, _fuck_ Blaine…" I breathed, already panting like crazy. He leant forward to kiss me again, pushing himself in deeper and I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him in as close as I possibly could.

"Kurt…I can't…" Blaine's eyes were dark with lust and I could tell all he wanted to do was fuck me senseless – I wanted that too, but somehow this was even better. This was…perfect.

"I love you." The words sent another shiver running between the two of us – my boyfriend's breath caught and he pushed himself in again.

"I love you too, oh _God_ I love you too." We began to rock together, both of us repeating the same phrase over and over again, our voices barely heard over the sound of our heavy breathing. I felt the coiling in my stomach build slowly and beautifully, Blaine's sweat mingling with mine, until what seemed like hours later I came, whispering his name under my breath. He followed seconds later and our orgasms stretched out and intertwined – almost having their own intercourse.

* * *

><p>Once we'd both come down from the haze Blaine slipped out of me, turning us both on our sides and cuddling up next to me. I brought my hand up to stroke at his face, marvelling at how shaky I was and he brought his own up to steady it.<p>

"That was…" He began, staring at me with love in his eyes.

"…Perfect." I took in every part of his face, from the dark curls on his head to the faint stubble on his chin. It was all mine. Blaine was mine.

"I love you so much." A smile spread across my face, my fingers moving to trace the lips that had just said possibly the best words I had ever heard in my life.

"I love…I love you…" I wasn't even able to express a response. Our lips met in a searing kiss, one that filled me up with joy right from my toes to the tips of my hair.

"Forever."

"Forever."

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>So there you go! I wasn't actually planning on including smut in the epilogue but my good friend iloveklainestories persuaded me to. So thank her for that :D<em>

_I just want to repeat one more time how completely amazed and gobsmacked I am at how popular this story has been. It's broken every one of my fanfiction records and I love every one of you beautiful readers and reviewers. Seriously, I still can't believe it. Whilst I am incredibly sad to finish the story, I am now moving onto new projects that include the long awaited sequel to You Do Or You Dalton! YEY!_

_As previously stated, I also intend to write several oneshots connected to Friends With Benefits in the near future to keep you smut lovers entertained and the story running. I have one or two ideas, but what I really want is prompts. So - if you have an idea or a scenario for Blaine and Kurt - drop me a message any way you like. As long as I like it and it's not too weird, I will do it!_

_I think that's all - thanks again for being awesome and stay tuned for my next fics!_

_Liz xxx_


End file.
